Meddling Kids Origins: The Amazing Chan Clan
by Ellis97
Summary: Henry and Stanley Chan, the Chan Brothers are sick of just having each other and want more siblings, so one day while their father is solving a mystery at Quest Labs, they go into Dr. Quest's cloning machine and make eight copies of themselves. Now, Detective Charlie has more mouths to feed. The new siblings must prove themselves worthy of their new dad or else it's foster care.
1. Meet the Chan Family

**Author's Note:**

 **Well it's time for another installment in the Meddling Kids Origins arc. In this fourth and last installment, we look at the origins of the Amazing Chan Clan! Since the series doesn't have a theme song, per se and since I don't feel like making one up, here it is! The Chan Clan origin!**

* * *

Once, many years ago, there lived a Chinese detective named Charlie Chan, who lived in Shanghai, solving cases from all around. One day, Charlie had met a lovely woman named Tung-Mei and the two fell in love. They married eventually and they had two beautiful boys, Henry and Stanley.

When Henry was three and Stanley was two, Charlie got a job transfer to Honolulu, and so the family moved halfway across the Pacific and settled in Hawaii.

"Isn't this beautiful, Charlie?" asked Tung-Mei "I've always wanted to live in a beautiful city like Hawaii"

"Yes indeed." Charlie nodded.

"What do you think boys?" Tung Mei asked the boys.

"It okay" said Henry.

Stanley shrugged "Don't know"

"Well come on in my son's" said Charlie "Let's go see your new room"

The two boys nodded as they followed their father to their new room.

He opened the door "Here it is Boys. You're new bedroom"

It had a desk, two fluffy chairs, a closet, a toy box and two bunk beds.

The boys cheered for joy "Thank you daddy! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it, now I have to go see your mother" said Charlie.

Henry and Stanley nodded and then ran to the toy chest to play with their recently unpacked toys.

"Let's see now..." Henry remarked as he begin to pick toys to play with.

Henry picked up a toy taxi and took it out.

"Let's play taxi" he said.

"No!" Stanley pouted "Wocket!"

Stanley took out a toy rocket ship.

"What about soldiers?" Henry suggested as he got out the bucket of toy soldiers,

"No!" Stanley shouted "Wocket!"

"Why rocket?" Henry asked.

"Rocket fun" Stanley said as he made the rocket fly.

"Fine" Henry sighed "Play with rocket"

Stanley cheered playfully and clapped his hands.

Henry then took out a toy spaceship and started playing with Stanley, who was making swooshing noises with his rocket.

"Mission Control to Saturn I." Henry said, imitating the voice of mission control. "Prepare for lift off."

Bwast off!" Stanley shouted as he crashed his rocket into a block tower.

"I haven't count down yet!" Henry protested.

Stanley just ignored Henry and kept laughing and playing with the rocket.

"Yahoo!" Stanley shouted as he flew the toy rocket around in random directions.

Henry rolled his eyes as he started rebuilding the block tower.

Eventually, it was dinner time.

Charlie set the two boys into their high chairs and their mother tried to feed them their food.

Their dinner was consisted of rice, plenty of vegetables and fish.

"Come on baby's" Tung Mei held up a fork with broccoli to her sons mouths "Eat up"

"No!" they pouted.

"Come one." Their mother said. "Vegetables are good for you."

"No" they pouted again.

"If you don't eat your vegetables, there won't be any dessert for you." Tung Mei said.

"No fair!" Henry banged his fists on the table.

"That will not be tolerated my son" Charlie softly told Henry.

Just then, Tung Mei started moving the fork like a toy plane.

"Here comes the plane" she sang.

Henry swallowed before opening his mouth in anticipation of the taste of broccoli.

Tung Mei fed Henry the broccoli and he swallowed.

"Good boy, Henry" she said "You're such a good boy"

Tung Mei then leaned over and kissed Henry's lips, earning a glare from Stanley.

"Me too! Me too!" Stanley jealously pounded on his high chair table.

"Then, eat your vegetables." Tung Mei said sternly to him.

"Fine." Stanley pouted.

"Here comes the plane" Tung Mei said as she lifted her fork.

"No!" Stanley pouted "Wocket!"

"Okay then, here comes the rocket" she corrected herself.

Stanley opened his mouth and Tung Mei fed him. He chewed and then swallowed.

"Good job Stanley" she gushed at him.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Stanley exclaimed as he puckered his lips.

Tung Mei nodded before giving him a kiss.

"Do you boys want more kisses?" she asked them.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Henry and Stanley clapped their hands.

"Then eat up" Tung Mei said as she kept feeding them.

The two boys nodded before continuing eating.

Eventually, dinner ended and Tung Mei carried the boys to bed.

"Time for bed, boys." Tung Mei said as she and Charlie carried the boys up the stairs.

"No" Henry yawned.

"Not tired" Stanley added.

"Sorry, but you boys need to go to bed early." Their father said.

Tung Mei then placed both of the boys in their beds and tucked them in.

"Good night boys" she smiled at them.

"Good night, mommy." Stanley said first.

"Night mama" Henry said second.

"Good night, sweeties." Tung Mei smiled before kissing both her sons.

"I love you mommy" Stanley said as he kissed his mother back.

"I love you mostest mommy" Henry kissed his mother as well.

"I love you, too." Their mother smiled as she made her way to the bedroom door.

She then blew them a kiss before joining her husband in the living room with something on her mind.

Charlie was reading the newspaper and put it down as he heard his wife heading down the stairs and joining him.

"Are the boys sleeping, dear?" he asked.

"Yes dear, they are" said Tung Mei "But that's not my main concern right now"

"What is it?" Charlie asked as he put down the newspaper.

"I wanted to ask you something personal" said his wife "Do you ever think of having more kids?"

Charlie frowned for a brief moment, then he shrugged.

"I've never thought of that idea." He said.

"It's just that...well I feel like we've been drifting apart and moving into this large house has me wondering what it'd be like to have more children, since we are the last living members of the Chan bloodline" said Tung Mei "And I've always wanted a daughter"

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"Just please, one more child" said Tung Mei "Please. I love the boys more than everything, but I want a baby girl too"

Charlie sighed.

"I'm not too sure, my dear" said Charlie "I mean, we just moved here and I don't know if we can afford to have more children unless we can support them"

Tung Mei nodded thoughtfully.

"We will have to see what happens overtime" Charlie said.

"I understand honey" Tung Mei nodded.

There was some silence between the couple before Charlie decided to turn on the television for the news.

"Welcome to HB News with your hosts Reginald Livingston and Bob! Brought to you by, Sorcerer Snacks. Now with 50% more sorcerer" said the announcer.

Reginald cleared his throat "This just in! Dr. Benton Quest has conceived his first child and is currently developing a cloning machine, capable of duplicating anybody!"

"Cloning?" Charlie asked as he and his wife leaned forward to pay attention to the news.

"That's right! Cloning" Reginald nodded "And that's not all! We caught up with Dr. Quest and his bodyguard, Race Bannon earlier today for an exclusive interview regarding their currently in-development invention! Let's go to the tape"

The screen then moved to the interview tape where the reporter was speaking to Dr. Quest.

"So Dr. Quest, please tell me more about your cloning machine." The report began. "Is it true that you can clone anyone through your duplicator?"

"Why yes, Bob" Dr. Quest nodded "This machine can duplicate any living being such as humans, animals and plants"

"So explain your motivation for creating this machine" said Bob.

"For science, of course" said Dr. Quest.

"But aren't you concerned about something going wrong? Like, what if some mad genius gets his hands on it or what if someone does something stupid with it?" asked Bob.

"Hence the reason why I've got extra security added for my latest invention." Dr. Quest said. "Plus, we can't let the fear of such risks stand in the way of progress."

"So how long do you think it would take to finish production on this cloning machine?" asked Bob.

"I'll say around a week or so." Dr. Quest replied. "Besides, I have to test out the prototype to make sure the machine is functioning properly."

"I see" said Bob "But just in case, you might want to put production on your cloning machine on hold"

"What makes you say that?" Dr. Quest raised an eyebrow.

"Someone could try and steal it now" Bob replied "Plus, you haven't finished the plans"

As they watched the interview, Tung Mei turned to her husband and asked, "What do you think, Charlie?"

"I think this cloning nonsense is something that no man was meant to tamper with" he said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Tung Mei nodded.

"We should probably go to bed" said Charlie "I might have my first case to solve tomorrow"

"Good idea" said Tung Mei "But do you think the boys might get scared to sleep alone? Maybe I should take them into bed with us"

"Yeah, sure." Charlie shrugged.

Tung Mei walked into Henry and Stanley's room and saw them sleeping like babies.

She sighed and decided to return to her husband.

"I think they're okay sleeping alone in their room." She said when Charlie came.

"Okay" said Tung Mei "But sometimes I worry about them growing up and not needing me anymore"

Charlie placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It's okay darling" he said in a comforting tone "Henry and Stanley are still toddlers"

"But I love them and I want to keep them forever" Tung Mei sniffled.

"Well, when they do grow up and get married, at least we'll have grandchildren to take care of." Charlie said reassuringly.

"It would be great to be a grandmother" said Tung Mei "But it wouldn't be the same. I'll just miss rubbing noses with the boys, singing them lullabies, waking them up in the morning and kissing them on the lips when I am so happy to see them or vice versa"

"Not to worry, dear." Charlie rubbed her shoulder. "Afterall, it's our roles as parents to watch our children grow up and help guide them through their journey in life."

Tung Mei nodded thoughtfully before yawning.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep" she said groggily "I mean, we've got a big day tomorrow. You start your new job tomorrow"

"Right." Charlie nodded as they headed to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like we've met Charlie Chan and the first set of Chan twins. So what about the other eight kids? Where do they come in? And what will this cloning machine play in this story? Stay tuned for more folks!**


	2. Goodbye Mommy

We now forward the time to a few years later, by which point Henry and Stanley were ready to attend school for the first time.

"Okay boys, time to go to school" said their father.

"But I don't want to go to school" said Henry "What if no one likes me?"

"You have to go, Henry." Charlie said sternly.

"No!" Henry pouted "I don't want to go!"

"Go son" Charlie said sternly "I have a very important case and I can't let you skip school! Plus, your brother will be with you"

"Fine" Henry pouted.

"Good" said Charlie "Now both of you go inside. Your teacher is waiting"

"Yes sir" the boys sighed as they walked into the school.

The two boys walked down the school hallway, looking around anxiously.

"Why do we have to go to school, Henry?" asked Stanley.

"I don't know, but Pop says we have to" Henry said.

"I don't like school, I wanna go home and play with momma" Stanley pouted.

"Well, since we're here already, let's just get this over with." Henry suggested.

"Good idea." Stanley nodded.

Stanley and Henry wandered around and saw a classroom with some little kids their age in there.

Stanley looked at a sign "I don't know what this sign says, but I think it's the room we're supposed to be in"

"Then, that's where we're going." Henry said.

The boys walked inside and sat down on a rug where the other kids were sitting in front of their teacher.

The bell then rang as the class begins.

"Good morning everyone" said the teacher "And welcome to the first day of kindergarten. I'm Mrs. Foster and I would like to get to know you. Now raise your hand and when I point to you, tell me something about yourself"

Not many kids raised their hands, so there wasn't much of a problem choosing.

"I think I'll start with you." Mrs. Foster said as she pointed at Stanley.

"Me?" Stanley asked, looking somewhat fearful.

"Yes you" Mrs. Foster nodded "Tell is about yourself, dear"

Stanley shivered nervously and looked at his twin brother. He decided to reply.

"Uh...my name is Stanley Chan." He begun and then swallowed.

"And what do you like to do for fun, Stanley?" asked Mrs. Foster.

Stanley gulped "I like to...dress up in costumes and I want to play guitar"

"That's nice Stanley, now who's next?" Mrs. Foster looked around for someone else and saw Henry "You! Next to Stanley. Please tell us your name and what you like to do"

"Here we go." Henry thought to himself before clearing his throat. "My name is Henry Chan, and I'm Stanley's older brother."

"What do you like to do, Henry?" asked the teacher.

"I like to play my drum" said Henry.

"Ah, that's very interesting." Mrs. Foster said. "You planning on starting a band?"

"Maybe." Henry replied.

The teacher nodded before moving on to pick another child in the room.

Eventually, the day ended and it was time to go home. Henry and Stanley walked outside to meet their mother.

"That wasn't actually that bad." Henry said to Stanley as they made their way out of the school building. "I think I can get used to this."

"Where's mommy?" asked Stanley.

The brothers looked around.

They didn't see their mother anywhere.

"Where's mommy?" Stanley asked, looking fearful.

"I don't know, Stanley" said Henry "She'll be here"

"But what if she never comes? What if she leave us?" Stanley started to sniffle.

"That would never happen." Henry said.

"Promise?" Stanley asked.

Henry nodded just as he spotted their mother getting out of their family car with their father behind the wheel after finishing work.

"Mommy!" Stanley shouted as he ran towards the car.

"Stanley, stop!" Henry ran after his twin brother.

Tung Mei turned and saw their two sons running towards her.

Stanley jumped right up and his mother caught him in mid air.

"Mommy!" he hugged her tightly "Oh mommy I missed you so much! I love you so much!"

Stanley then kissed his mother on the lips.

"Momma's boy" Henry remarked under his breath.

"Come inside boys" Charlie said to Henry "Time to go home. Your mother has something she wants to say. It's rather important"

Stanley kept kissing his mother's lips, wrapping his arms around her neck and repeatedly saying how much he loved her. So much that he wasn't paying attention.

"Stanley, you listening?" Charlie asked.

"Momma" Stanley whispered as he snuggled into the crook of his mother's neck.

"Stanley!" Charlie said again, and Stanley quickly turned his attention to his father.

"Yes papa?" he asked.

"Your mother has something important to say." Charlie said. "So pay attention."

"What is it, mommy?" Henry asked as Charlie shifted the car into drive after they were buckled up.

"Did I do something wrong momma?" Stanley asked, looking quite fearful.

Tung Mei nodded her head and she and Charlie looked at each other, then decided to tell them the important news.

"It's something you boys will have to take note of as you grow up." Tung Mei said before continuing.

"What sort of thing?" Stanley asked.

"Momma...momma's going away" she sadly said.

"How long will you he gone, mama?" asked Stanley.

"No baby, I'm moving out...forever" Tung Mei confessed.

"Why?" Stanley asked, sadly "Don't you love us, momma?"

"I do." Their mother said.

"Then, why are you moving out?" Henry asked.

Tung Mei took a deep breath before explaining.

"Your father and I haven't been spending a lot of time together anymore and he's hardly ever home anymore and too devoted to his work...so I've decided to leave" Tung Mei confessed "I'm sorry Stanley, I'll always love you"

Stanley's eyes started to tear up "I want to go with you!"

"Sorry, dear." Tung Mei said. "But I'm afraid you're going to need to grow up more and stay with your father, and besides, someday you'll have to face the reality of fending for yourself without your father or me."

"No!" Stanley screamed "I want you mommy! No! No! No!"

"Sorry, dear." Tung Mei said sadly. "I'll like to stay, but I can't bear to stay with a man who doesn't devote enough time to me or the family. I've already made up my mind."

"Are you still going to visit us after you move out, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Please stay mommy" Stanley sobbed.

"I might, when I do have the time." Tung Mei said, answering Henry's question. "Though I'm needed back at your grandfather's home in Kaifeng. He's very ill and I need to be there to take care of him."

"Take me with you, mommy, please" Stanley kept crying.

"Sorry, you have to stay with your father and brother." Tung Mei said to Stanley.

This only made Stanley cry harder. He didn't want his mother to leave, he loved her so much.

They eventually arrived home as Stanley cried and cried during the whole trip. Eventually, Tung Mei had got her belongings packed up and is prepared to leave home for the airport for her flight, first to Hong Kong and then to Kaifeng.

"MOMM-EEEE!" Stanley screamed for his mother.

Stanley wouldn't stop crying as his mother prepared to leave.

He grabbed onto his mother's ankle and kept sobbing loudly.

"Mommy, don't go!" Stanley wailed.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to" Tung Mei told him "I have no choice"

Stanley didn't respond but only cried louder.

Sighing, Tung Mei kneeled down to her younger son and said.

"Baby doll listen, I know you won't see me for a really long time, but I want you to know that I'll still be with you, no matter what" she said.

"How?" Stanley kept crying.

"When I have the time, I'll come over to visit." Tung Mei said. "Plus, you'll always have the family photos to remember me."

"But it won't be the same without you" Stanley sniffled.

"Don't worry." His mother said. "You'll always have your father and brother with you."

Stanley sniffled "But momma..."

"No 'buts' young man, you have to be a good boy for your father and brother" said Tung Mei "Understood"

Stanley sobbed again "I...I love you momma"

Tung Mei pulled her son closer and rubbed his hair. "I'll always love you and your brother."

"Kiss kiss?" Stanley puckered his lips.

Tung Mei nodded "Baby you don't need to ask"

She then leaned over to kiss her younger son.

Stanley wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and the two shared a great big kiss on the lips.

"I love you momma" Stanley stared at his mother after the kiss ended "You're my hero and my bestest friend forever"

His mother nodded before they reluctantly let go.

"Please stay mommy..." Stanley watched his mother go out the front door.

"I'm sorry" she sadly said.

Stanley silently looked on as his mother walked out of the front door.

"Mama..." he whispered softly.

His mother didn't say another word as she got onto a waiting taxi with her belongings. The taxi then drove off into the rainy night and the rest of the family watched as they saw what would probably be the last of their mother.

There was some silence among Charlie and the two boys before they closed the front door. Almost immediately, Henry asked his father one question.

"Dad, so what's for dinner?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry" Stanley said as he walked to his room.

"What will you like to have, Henry?" Charlie asked as he turned to Henry.

"I'd love some Rahman noodles" said Henry.

"Sure." Charlie shrugged as he went into the kitchen.

While Henry waited for dinner, Stanley was screaming and crying into his pillow over never seeing his dear mother again.

"This isn't fair!" He sobbed to himself.

Stanley started kicking and screaming and throwing toys everywhere until he started crying again.

"Why can't she just put up with pop?" Stanley thought as he kicked a teddy bear.

Stanley's face was completely red at this point and then he threw a toy train.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" he screamed.

He eventually cried himself to sleep.

His whole pillow and face were stained with tears, as he sniffled in his sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the mother has walked out on her family. With no one but his father and twin brother by his side, how is Stanley supposed to cope? And when will the rest of the Chan Clan come in? Stay tuned.**


	3. Clondemonium

It has been months since Henry and Stanley's mother had left the family.

Young Stanley had been coping with losing his dear mother at such a young age. As a result, he barely talked or smiled anymore. And whenever his mother was mentioned, he'd burst into tears.

One day, it was just him and Henry at home while their father was still at work.

That evening, the brothers were watching television together.

"I hope the babysitter comes here soon, don't you Stanley?" Henry turned to his brother.

Stanley sighed and nodded.

"I suppose so." Stanley replied.

"Don't worry buddy, it'll be okay" Henry put his hand on Stanley's shoulder "What matters is that me and you are together as brothers and we've still got pop. So what if mommy is gone?"

"SHE'S GONE ALREADY!" Stanley yelled angrily at his brother "SHE ABANDONED US!"

He then broke down and started crying again.

Henry then tried to cradle his younger brother in his arms, who kept squirming and kicking and screaming and crying.

"Now...now..." Henry said as he tried to calm his brother down.

"It's not fair!" Stanley screamed "Why would she do this to me?"

"Who knows." Henry shrugged. "Maybe for selfish reasons."

"Mama would never do that!" Stanley said stubbornly "She loves me!"

Henry didn't say another word as they continued to watch television, which, at that moment, was covering the news.

"Welcome to HB News with your hosts, Reginald Livingston and Bob! Brought to you by, Hooverman's Bakery! It bakes in your mouth!" said the announcer.

Henry rolled his eyes at the commercial before the news broadcast continued on.

Reginald fixed his tie and started reporting "This just in; Dr. Benton Quest is almost finished with his cloning machine. Unfortunetly, he and his wife have personal matters they're trying to discuss, so he's put his cloning machine on hold"

"A cloning machine?" Henry asked.

"Yes" Reginald nodded "A cloning machine. For those people not in the know, cloning is a duplicate of you created by science, biotech and chromosome designing! Pretty cool ain't it? But let's not start wanting to see this machine in action yet, the doc himself has put this machine in Development Hell for a while, due to personal matters with his wife"

"Yeah" Bob shrugged "They say they're considering having a child of their own"

"A child?" Henry wondered before looking at his still-crying brother and an idea formed in his mind.

Stanley was crying into the couch cushion, jealous over the fact that Dr. Quest had a wife who apparently wanted to stay with their possible future child.

"Say...Stanley." Henry said as he gently shook his brother.

Stanley sniffed "What?!"

"Have you considered having more siblings, like having a sister?" Henry asked.

"What does this have to do with Mom?" Stanley asked.

"Well, mama always wanted a daughter, so maybe we could somehow have a sister of our own to fill the void" Henry replied.

"No!" Stanley shouted "We don't need a stupid sister!"

"Then, what do you want?" Henry asked. "If Mom's not coming back, don't you think it's bored if it's just the two of us and Pops?"

Stanley was about to cry again.

"No! No! No!" Henry repeated "I mean if we had a sister, mommy would love to come back because she's always wanted a daughter"

"Really?" Stanley sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"I believe so." Henry said. "But even if she doesn't come back, we'll have someone else other than Pop to occupy our time."

"But how are going to get a sissy?" asked Stanley.

"Through the cloning machine that is on TV right now." Henry replied as he gestured towards the television.

"But the man on the TV said that the science man hasn't finished it yet" Stanley pointed out "And we don't know where he lives"

"Good point" said Henry "I guess we'll have to wait till he finishes it"

"Maybe." Stanley said.

We now fast forward to eleven years later, where Henry and Stanley are now growing into young adults and their mother still hasn't come to see them.

"So much for her promising to visit us." Stanley remarked bitterly as he and Henry sat together and have lunch in the school cafeteria that day.

"Don't feel bad, Stanley" said Henry "Maybe we can find a way to replace her"

"We can't replace our mother" Stanley glared at his twin brother.

Jan 15"I'm just saying." Henry shrugged.

Jan 15Stanley didn't say anything and rolled his eyes.

They went back home and sat on the couch to watch some TV.

"Where's Pop?" Stanley asked Henry.

"He's working late today, as always" Henry replied.

"Must be a murder case that's been baffling him." Stanley remarked as he grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

The first channel they were watching happened to be a news report outside Quest Laboratories.

"Welcome to HB News with your hosts, Reginald Livingston and Bob! Brought to you by, Pronto Cereal! Now with 80% more fiber!" said the announcer.

"Here we go again with that junk food." Henry muttered under his breath as he and Stanley both rolled their eyes.

Reginald cleared his throat "This just in, Dr. Benton Quest has finished his cloning machine at last!"

"Boy, it took over decade for him to do that" Bob remarked.

"What took him that long to make the cloning machine?" Stanley remarked. "Must've been family issues."

"You're probably wondering what made him take so long to complete his machine" said Reginald "Well I'm glad you asked. If you recall, Dr. Quest's wife had been begging them to have a baby and they did! Eleven years ago last Sunday, they gave birth you little Johnny Quest and two years back, Dr. Quest became the guardian of a boy named Hadji. Also, he had been getting into tiffs with the evil Dr. Zin and his wife left him because of it"

"Now that's what I call a family crisis" Bob remarked.

"I guess we're not the only ones without a mother." Stanley said with his arms folded.

"Don't feel bad, little brother" Henry put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Whatever!" Stanley brushed him off.

"Anyways, so how does the cloning machine work?" Bob asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Bob" said Reginald "It is quite simple; you put in a sample of your DNA and the machine does the rest; you know with the DNA, the chromosomes, the molecular structure, all that stuff"

"Cool" said Bob.

"And then what happens?" Henry asked.

"You got your very own clone!" Reginald snapped his fingers.

"Holy cow." Henry said. "Looks easy. What do say, Stan?"

"How is a clone gonna help me cope with me losing the love of my life?" asked Stanley.

"Well, we'll have our own siblings." Henry said. "And besides, through our DNA, chances are that we might be able to get a clone of Mom as well."

"A clone of our mama?" Stanley asked.

Henry nodded.

"Then let's go!" Stanley exclaimed "But where do we find this cloning machine?"

"Maybe this newscast will tell us." Henry said as they turned their attention back to the television as the host was about to say where they can find the cloning machine at Quest Labs.

"To see Dr. Quest at his handy work, go to Quest Labs on 1972 Keye Luke Drive" said Reginald "Which is at a building in Downtown Honolulu and now, what the kids are wearing in Pastavazoolastan"

"Wow, that's not that far away." Stanley said as he switched off the television. "What are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!" Henry exclaimed.

The two brothers ran out the front door and went downtown to Quest Labs Inc.

When they arrived, they saw that the building is locked up tight.

"Rats" Henry snapped his fingers "They're locked"

"I guess I'll never fill the void of losing my true love" Stanley sighed.

"Don't give up hope just yet." Henry said. "We can figure out a way into the lab."

"But how do we get in?" Stanley asked.

"Why don't we climb up the roof and sneak in?" suggested Henry.

"And where can we start climbing up the roof?" Stanley asked with his arms folded.

"Over at the fire escape." Henry said as he pointed towards the system of fire escape ladders.

The two climbed the fire escape and made it to the top of the building.

To their convenience, they found a roof window that was left open.

"Now that's funny." Henry remarked as they walked to the window. "You think the doc will be concerned about burglars breaking into his lab on behalf of that mad Doctor Gold, yet his roof window is left open."

"Yeah" Henry added "You think that such a man of science would have a tight security system"

Henry and Stanley climbed into the building and ended up in Dr. Quest's secret laboratory, which ain't really much of a secret.

The brothers looked around and soon located the cloning machine

"There it is, Stanley" said Henry "The cloning machine in all its glory"

"So, how do we painlessly remove a sample of our DNA?" Stanley asked.

"I'm sure there's a reader that reads our fingerprints on the machine." Henry said as they walked to the machine. "As a matter a fact, no person has identical fingerprints. Afterwards, I suppose the machine figures out our DNA, as well as that of anyone related to us."

"Including Mom's." Stanley interjected.

"That's right." Henry nodded.

"So let's get started" Stanley said.

Henry and Stanley put their fingers on the readers and their fingers got scanned.

The machine then started making a humming sound as it was activated by the fingerprint scan.

"DNA scanned" said the computer "Now starting cloning process"

"Oh boy!" Stanley cheered "We're getting a new mommy!"

Henry nodded as they watched the machine get to work.

The machine started doing some flashing and blinking stuff and the dome on the chamber was filling up with steam.

The brothers looked at each other as the steam gulfed the chamber.

"N-n-now what?" Stanley asked, his voice shuddered in worry.

Just then, a green light started to flash.

"Cloning process complete" said the computer.

The chamber door opened and the steam came out, revealing two figures in the chamber. Stanley and Henry walked close to see the figures more clearly.

One of the figures was a teenage girl who resembled their mother at a younger age.

The second figure was a teenage boy who had a bowl cut. Just then, the steam cleared up and Henry and Stanley saw their sleeping newborn clones.

"Wow." Stanley remarked. "The girl looked just like Mom!"

"And that guy looks kind of scrawny" Henry added.

"Wow" Stanley touched the girl's cheek "She looks so beautiful. Like the love of the life who walked out on us"

"And they're...naked" Henry pointed to the clones.

"Oh yuck!" Stanley said. "I don't suppose we've got clothes nearby, do we?"

"How about those lab coats?" Stanley pointed to some coats on a rack.

"Close enough" Henry shrugged.

The brothers grabbed the lab coats and helped put them onto the clones.

"There" Henry folded his arms "That ought to do it"

"Henry, look!" Stanley pointed to the girl.

Just then, the girl's face started to scrunch and her eyes were trying to open up.

The girl groaned before she finally opened her eyes.

Stanley and Henry smiled at they saw their new cloned sister.

"She's so beautiful" Stanley started shedding tears of joy "Welcome to the world dear sister"

Their sister looked around.

"Huh? Wha?" she started to talk.

Stanley gasped "Her first words! She talked and only two minutes old"

"Wha-what just happened?" The girl asked.

"Welcome to the world, my love" Stanley said to the girl.

Stanley ran up his new sister, hugged her and kissed her nose. He looked at her with tears of joy and hugged her again.

The boy that was cloned in the same time as their sister started opening his eyes at that moment.

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyes were still squinting.

"Uh, excuse me" he said "If anyone is here, could someone please tell me where I am and also, who I am?"

"Oh yeah." Henry snapped his fingers as his newly-cloned brother spoke. "We haven't even gave our new siblings names."

"Oh, right." Stanley said. "What should we name them?"

"Well Stanley, since you were closest to our momma, why don't you name the girl and I'll name the guy?" suggested Henry.

"Good idea, Henry" said Stanley.

"Now let's see..." Henry began thinking as the boy and girl exited the chamber. "I did remember wanting to name a new brother when Mom and Dad considered having another son years ago...and I did thought of the name Alan."

"And I've always thought that Mom should have an English name when we moved to Hawaii from the old country." Stanley added. "And I did thought of one for her just before she left us. That name is Suzie, as she sounds as sweet as sugar."

"Then it's settled" said Henry "Your names are Alan Julius Chan and Suzie Quilbilah Chan"

"Quilbilah?" Stanley raised an eyebrow.

"It means 'harmony'" Henry replied.

"So, who are you guys?" Alan asked Henry and Stanley.

"And where are we?" Suzie added.

"We're your brothers Henry and Stanley." Henry replied.

"Brothers?" Suzie asked.

"Yep" Henry and Stanley nodded.

"Nice to meet you, brothers" Alan said to his new brothers.

"Alan, we're right in front of you" said Stanley.

Alan turned around and faced Henry and Stanley "Are you two there?"

"Of course we are, Alan" Stanley told him "You didn't see us? We were right in front of you"

"No, I didn't" Alan shook his head.

"What's going on?" Suzie asked.

"I think Alan is nearsighted" said Stanley.

"What's that?" Suzie asked.

"It means he can't see very well" Henry told her.

"Which also means we're going to need to find him a pair of glasses." Stanley said.

"Where are we going to find him glasses?" asked Henry.

Stanley saw a pair of large, round pink glasses on a desk "How about over there?"

"Wow dude, that is way to convenient" Henry remarked.

"That's because we're in Dr. Quest's lab, pal." Stanley replied as he grabbed the glasses. "No doubt that the doc will be needing to wear glasses while working."

"And speaking of which, we'd better get out of here." Henry said when he saw the time on the clock.

"Yeah, pop will be home soon" Stanley added as he put the glasses on Alan's eyes.

The siblings then prepared to leave, but as they did so, Alan accidentally struck a lever on the cloning machine.

Just then, the machine started to flash and blink and buzz again.

"What's going on?" Suzie asked, looking fearful.

"I don't know" Henry stammered "Something must've triggered the machine"

Sure enough, the chamber in the cloning machine began to fill with smoke. Then, after what seemed liked forever, they can see six smaller figures in the chamber.

"Wham bam, we're in a jam" Stanley gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I told you that cloning machine would become important later in the story. It would seem that Henry and Stanley have found a way to cope with their missing mother, by cloning themselves some siblings. But it looks like they've gotten more than they've bargained for.**


	4. A Strange Birthday

The siblings blinked as the smoke in the chamber of the machine begin the clear.

The chamber door opened up and the smoke started to clear up, revealing six more clones, each one younger than the previous (a set of twins and four younger children to be exact).

"Oh my God!" Henry exclaimed "Now there are ten of us!"

"Wham-Bam!" Stanley exclaimed. "We're in a jam!"

"Yeah" Henry agreed "What're we gonna do with them?"

"I don't know, but you'd better think of something" said Alan "Because I think they're waking up"

The other clones started to scrunch their faces and open their eyes.

The oldest of the new clones was the first to speak as he looked around.

"Huh? What the?" he squinted his eyes "Where am I? What is this place? Who am I? And why does everything look so blurry?"

"Uh uh." Stanley turned to Henry. "Looks like we're going to need another pair of glasses."

Stanley then found a pair of large, square glasses and put them on the clone with the moo top.

"Thanks." The clone said as he can see clearly after putting on the glasses. "Now where am I, and who am I?"

"I'm glad you asked that" said Henry "You see, this is a laboratory and we are your brothers and sister"

"And those other five are your other brothers and sisters" Stanley added.

"Oh" said the clone "So, what's my name? Do I have a name?"

"Not yet." Henry replied. "But we'll think of one, as soon as we figure out something that is more urgent."

"And what is that?" The clone asked.

"We gotta get outta here" Henry replied.

"Quick! Climb up to that window!" Stanley said as he pointed to the open window.

"Why?" The clone asked, confused.

"Long story." Stanley replied. "We'll discuss it after we're out of here."

Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan and the clone carried the sleeping clones (but not before putting lab coats on them) out of the lab and they ended up back outside of the building.

"That was a close call" Henry sighed with relief.

"Yeah" Stanley added "Wasn't easy getting all these guys outside safe and sound"

"Yeah, but now we've got another problem to deal with." Henry said. "How will Pop deal with this?"

"Looks like we didn't think this through" said Stanley "But we'd better do it fast! Because look! They're waking up!"

Sure enough, the remaining clones are waking up.

Each of them scrunched their faces and squinted their eyes. Finally, they opened their eyes and were surprised at what they first saw before their eyes.

"Wh-where are we?" The oldest girl asked as she looked around.

"A-and what is this place?" asked the eldest boy "Where are we? And who are we?"

"We sure are some fine mess." Henry remarked quietly to Stanley, who nodded before turning to their newly-cloned additional siblings.

"Is that what we are?" asked the chubby girl clone "A mess?"

"No no." Henry clarified. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Then who are we?" asked the youngest boy "And where are we? And who are you guys?"

"We're your oldest brothers and sister." Henry said as he gestured towards himself, Stanley, Suzie and Alan. "I'm Henry, and they're Stanley, Suzie and Alan."

"Hello" said the youngest girl "So, who are we? Do we have names?"

"Of course you have names" said Henry "Just give us a minute"

"Now what should we name them?" Stanley asked as he confers with Henry.

"Good question" said Henry "I'll tell you what, bro...since you were closest to mama, you name the girls and I'll name the guys"

"Good idea, Henry" said Stanley.

"Alrighty." Henry said as he turned back to their newly-cloned siblings and gathered the boys.

"Do we have names, big brother?" asked the youngest boy.

"Of course you do" Henry said as he pondered what to name them "Let's see...you! In the glasses! You're name is Thomas. Thomas Jackson Chan"

"Tom?" The clone asked as he gestured towards himself. "I liked it!"

"Okay" Henry said as he turned to the next boy "And your name is Flip! Flip Thelonius Chan"

Flip nodded before Henry turned to the youngest boy and added, "And I suppose your name is Scooter. Scooter Chan."

"Oh boy!" the youngest boy exclaimed "I love that name"

"That's good to know" Henry told them.

"And now for the girls." Stanley said as he looked at the girls. "Now...where to start?"

Stanley looked at the girls and noticed all three of them looked different. The oldest girl had a messy hairdo, the middle child was chubby and the last one looked exactly like his mother when she was a little girl.

"I think I'll start with you." Stanley then said, gesturing towards the oldest girl. "Your name is going to be Anne."

"Anne?" asked the eldest girl.

"Yes" Stanley nodded "Annabelle Maria Chan"

"I liked it." Anne nodded.

"And your name is going to be Nancy." Stanley said as he turned to the second girl. "Nancy Chan."

"Nancy? That's my name?" asked the second girl.

"Yes" Stanley nodded "Nancy Leslie Chan"

"Thank you" said Nancy "I like it"

Then, Stanley saw the youngest and he saw every bit of his mother in her. She was just perfect and beautiful. The minute she took her first breath, Stanley fell deeply and irrevocably in love.

"As for you..." He said to the youngest girl as he picked her up. "I think I'll name you Mimi."

"Mimi? Is that my name?" asked the youngest "Why?"

"You looked just like the mother you've never met." Stanley replied.

"What's a mother?" asked Mimi.

"Uh...never mind." Stanley said. "But point is, you seem sweet and cute so I thought that I should give you a cute name like Mimi."

"Well I love it" Mimi smiled at Stanley "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Mimi" Stanley looked into her eyes.

"Alright." Henry said. "Now, we better head home before Pop does."

They all made it home and just in time before Charlie arrived.

"Wow" said Henry "We have eight brothers and sisters"

"Yeah, pretty cool" Stanley added.

"And it looks like you and Mimi have already fallen in love" Henry remarked "And to think, they were just born today"

"Yeah, well anyways, what do you suppose we should do about our new siblings?" Stanley asked. "Pop sure is in for a big shock if he finds out about what we've done."

"Yeah, he'll blow his stack" Henry added "We have to think of something"

"Wait a minute!" said Stanley "They were born today...which makes today their birthday!"

"You're right Stanley" Henry gasped "We have to buy them presents and a big cake!"

"Yeah, but with the stores closed at this hour, how do we do it?" Stanley asked.

"Maybe we can give them some of our old things?" suggested Henry.

"Oh yeah, true." Stanley said. "I'm sure the younger ones are going to want to play with our old toys."

"Let's go down to the basement and find them some presents" said Henry.

Stanley turned to his brothers and sisters "Okay you six! Stay here! We'll be back with your birthday gifts"

"Okay Stanley" Mimi smiled.

"Oh Mimi, you're such a good little girl" Stanley said as he picked her up, hugged her and kissed her cheek.

The two eldest brothers soon made their way down the stairs to the basement.

They searched through their trunks for some toys or clothes they could possibly give to their siblings.

"Do you think Mimi will like a Space Ghost action figure?" Stanley asked as he showed Henry a toy.

"I don't know." Henry shrugged as he held a Blue Falcon action figure.

"Maybe Flip or Scooter will like action figures" said Stanley "They are a boy's best friend and I'm sure we have some stuff for Alan and Tom"

Henry dug through another trunk "Well what can we give the girls?"

"Now let's see..." Stanley said as he joined Henry in digging through the trunk.

Stanley found two nice headbands in the trunk.

"Look Henry" he showed his brother the band's "These headbands would look great on Suzie and Mimi's hair, especially considering that they belonged to our mama"

"That's great, Stanley" Henry said as he continued digging in the trunk, not paying attention to what Stanley was doing.

"And these hats would look great on Flip and Anne" he added as he showed his brother a red safari hat and a yellow baseball hat.

"Not now Stanley" said Henry "I'm trying to find gifts for our brothers and sisters"

The brothers continued with the search when they heard a car pulling up into their driveway.

"It's pop! He's back!" Henry exclaimed "And pulling up front"

"Wham bam! We're in a jam" Stanley added.

The brothers looked around frantically, not sure what to do.

Just then, they heard the door open and heard a briefcase drop to the ground.

"BOYS!" Charlie shouted.

"Uh oh" the boys gulped.

"I'm home!" Charlie added as he walked into the living room.

"Coming papa" Henry and Stanley said nervously.

The brothers hesitantly made their way up the stairs.

They approached their father.

"Hello pop" Henry said nervously "What's hanging?"

"I was investigating an apparent break-in at Quest Labs." Charlie replied "Right after clearing a murder, which explains why I was home late."

"A break in at Quest Labs?" Henry gulped.

"Yes" Charlie nodded "Apparently some hooligans were playing with their cloning machine"

"Uh oh." Stanley thought.

"Now they want me to find who did it" said Charlie.

"Boy pop, you sure have your work cut out for you" Stanley grinned sheepishly.

"Indeed" Charlie nodded "If you need me, I'll be in my office reading the case file"

"Wait, so you're heading back to work soon?" Henry asked.

"Pretty much." Charlie said. "That is, as soon as we get something to eat for dinner."

Just as Charlie finished, a sneeze came from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Charlie.

"Well...er, we had invited some friends over to study at our place, pop." Henry quickly made something up.

"Yeah" Stanley added "And we were just bringing them snacks"

"Okay then" Charlie shrugged "I'll be in my office"

Charlie then walked upstairs to his office and the boys sighed in relief.

"That was a close call." Henry whispered once Charlie was out of earshot.

"Too close, I'll say." Stanley nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's get these toys and clothes to the others" Henry whispered.

"Right" Stanley nodded.

The brothers returned down to the basement to search for gifts.

After a while, they found some hand me down gifts and walked back to their siblings.

"Alright, guys." Henry announced as he and Stanley returned to their siblings.

"Happy birthday!" Stanley proclaimed "We've brought your presents"

The clones all raised their eyebrow.s

"What's a birthday?" asked Alan.

Stanley sighed.

"It's the day that we celebrate your birth, so to speak." Henry said.

"Right" Stanley nodded "And today is your birthday and on birthdays, you get to eat cake and unwrap presents from the people who care about you"

"And that's why we brought you all of these" Henry showed them the presents from the basement.

The clones looked at the presents.

"Go ahead." Stanley encouraged them. "Open them."

The siblings then started to open their gifts.

Alan and Suzie were the first to finish unwrapping their gifts.

Alan's gift was a set of plastic toy tools and an outfit consisting of a purple vest, a pink shirt and red pantaloons.

"What are these?" he asked his brothers.

"They're tools, Alan" said Henry "You can fix things that are broken with them"

"Thank you Henry, thank you Stanley" Alan said as he played with his new tools.

Susie's gift was a knitting set and a blue and white dress with a purple belt and hairband.

"Wow." Suzie said as she held up a knitting set. "What are these?"

"They're yarn and needles, Suzie" said Henry "You use them for knitting"

"What's that?" asked Suzie.

"You knit to produce clothes, like the ones you're wearing." Stanley explained.

"Thank you, Stanley" said Suzie "Knitting sounds like fun"

Anne and Tom then opened their gifts. Anne's gift was a bunch of sports equipment and a red and white t-shirt with a matching baseball cap and baggy jeans.

"Wow" said Anne "What's all this stuff? It looks really neat"

"They're sports equipment." Henry explained. "You can use them to play sports."

"What are sports?" Anne asked.

"They're games you play with these round things called balls" said Henry "You try to kick or throw a ball into something like a hoop or a net and the team with the most points wins"

"Sounds like fun" said Anne "Thank you"

"You're welcome." Henry nodded as Tom opened his present.

Tom's present consisted of a bunch of books and an outfit consisting of a brown sweater vest, a short sleeve white collared shirt and green pants.

"What are these things?" Tom asked as he looked at the books "They look hard and kind of flippy"

"They're books, Tom" said Henry "You use them for reading"

"What's reading?" asked Tom.

"You read books to learn new stuff." Stanley said.

"But what is reading?" asked Tom.

"It's when you say words that are written on something" Henry explained.

"Reading sounds hard" said Flip.

"Yeah" said Suzie "Do you guys know how to read?"

"We do." Henry replied. "You'll learn more about that when you go to school, which is where you learn new things, including reading."

"School sounds like fun" said Mimi "I want to learn how to read"

"So do I" added Anne.

"We'll discuss that later" said Stanley "Now finish opening your gifts"

The remaining siblings nodded as they opened their presents.

Flip and Nancy then opened their presents. Flip's present was a detective hat, a mystery novel and magnifying glass and an outfit consisting of a green collared shirt and red pants.

"Wow" Flip said as he looked at the magnifying glass "What's this?"

"It's a detective kit." Stanley said.

"What's a detective?" Flip asked.

"A detective is a man who solves mysteries" Stanley explained.

"What's a mystery?" asked Flip.

"It's when something strange happens and no one knows how or why it happened, so the detective has to look for clues to figure out how and why the strange thing happened" Henry explained.

"I think I'd like to be a defective" said Flip "It sounds like fun"

"Just so you guys know, our father is a detective." Stanley said.

"Oh boy!" Flip exclaimed "Maybe he can teach me how to be a detective"

"When he has the time." Henry said as Nancy opened her present.

Nancy's present consisted of a peppermint shaped pillow and an outfit consisting of a purple shirt, husky jeans and a ribbon for her hair.

"Wow." Nancy remarked. "What are these?"

"They're pillows, Nancy" said Henry "Something you can rest your head on when you go to sleep"

"They're very squishy too" Nancy said as she squeezed the pillows, but her stomach then growled "Why is my stomach making noises and why do I feel weak? Do I need a nap?"

"No." Stanley said. "It's because you're hungry, and you need to eat."

"Do you have anything we could eat?" asked Nancy.

"Of course we do, Nancy" said Stanley "Henry, why don't you go find a nice birthday dinner for our new brothers and sisters?"

"Sure thing, bro" Henry sighed.

Meanwhile, Charlie was up in his office reading the case file.

"According to the file, two pairs of glasses and six lab coats were stolen as well" he thought "I can't believe anyone would stoop this low"

He then moved on to the photos accompanying the file, one of which featured shadowed figures.

"Those shadowed figures looked awfully familiar." Charlie thought to himself.

He continued to look through the file, hoping to figure out who the culprits were.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Henry and Stanley are in a jam. How will they explain to their father that they're the hooligans who broke into the lab and messed with the cloning machine? Stay tuned.**


	5. Busted

While Henry was out getting food and Charlie in his office, Scooter and Mimi started to open their presents.

Mimi's gift was a stuffed bunny rabbit and an outfit consisting of a yellow sweater, pink trousers and a pink headband. Scooter's gift was a toy airplane and an outfit consisting of a red selling sleeve sweatshirt and white pants.

"What are these?" Mimi asked Stanley.

"They're toys, baby girl" said Stanley "You play games with them"

"And what are these?" Scooter asked.

"They're clothes, Scooter" Stanley replied "You wear them to make yourselves look good when you outside to play"

"I see." Both Mimi and Scooter nodded. "Thank you, Stanley."

"You're welcome." Stanley said just as Henry returned with the food.

"Okay everyone" said Henry "Who would like an nice birthday dinner?"

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" everybody raised their hands.

"Looks like everyone's hungry." Stanley remarked.

"Of course they are, Zinchead" said Henry "Its their very first meal"

"So what have you brought, Henry?" asked Stanley.

"Plenty of Chinese food from the nearby Chinese restaurant." Henry replied.

"Great" said Stanley "That's a perfect way for our brothers and sisters to embrace their heritage"

Henry nodded as their siblings prepared to eat.

"Dig in" said Henry "And use those sticks to pick up your food when you eat it"

"How do you use them?" Nancy asked, holding the sticks as she spoke.

"And what do you call them?" Suzie added.

"They're chopsticks." Henry explained.

"And you close them together and pick up the food with them" Stanley added "It's an important part of our Chinese heritage"

"How do you hold them?" Alan asked.

"Let me demonstrate." Henry said as he produced a pair of chopsticks and demonstrated.

Henry put the first chopstick between his index finger and thumb, then with the same chopstick, he took the center and placed it between his middle and ring finger. Then, he did the same thing with the other chopstick and held them together.

"Here." Henry said as he showed his siblings.

"Now you try" said Stanley.

The others attempted to copy what Stanley and Henry were doing, but some of them didn't quite get it right.

"Uh...not sure..." Suzie trailed off as she tried the chopsticks.

Mimi kept dropping her chopsticks every time she tried to hold them.

"I give up!" she pouted.

Stanley walked over to his baby sister "Don't worry baby doll, I'll help you"

He then took her hand and started to help her try using the chopsticks.

He then helped her pick up the dumpling on her plate and he fed it to her.

"Here you go." Stanley said as he fed the dumpling into her mouth and she started chewing.

Mimi swallowed the dumpling and smiled at her brother "Thank you Stanley"

"Anything for you, princess" Stanley said as he kissed Mimi's lips.

At that moment, Charlie was in his office looking through the case file.

He figured that maybe he should call Dr. Quest to get some more information, so he dialed the professors phone number.

The phone rang for a short while before the party on the other end answered.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Dr. Quest?" Charlie quickly asked. "Are you Dr. Breton Quest?"

"No." The voice replied. "I'm Race Bannon, his bodyguard. All calls to the doc always go through me. Who's calling?"

"I'm Detective Charles Chan." Charlie spoke. "I'm a Honolulu Police Department detective assigned to the Quest Labs break-in case and I was wondering if I can speak to Dr. Quest for questions."

"I'll check to see if he's available, hold on for a sec" said Race.

The line then went dead as Race went to check on the doc.

Charlie waited for a while and finally, someone came to the line.

"Hello? Detective Chan? This is Dr. Quest" said the voice on the other line.

"Ah, hello Doctor." Charlie said. "I am investigating the break-in at your lab and was wondering if I can ask you a few questions that could be helpful to the case."

"Sure, how can I be of assistance?" asked Dr. Quest.

"I want to know if you have any enemies that will want to steal your invention." Charlie said.

Dr. Quest thought for a minute "Well there's General Fong, Zartan, Dr. Ashida and of course my worst enemy, Dr. Napoleon Zin"

"Do you think any of them might've gotten in your lab?" asked Charlie.

"Perhaps" Dr. Quest nodded "After all, I usually get captured by villains for my inventions, mainly Zin"

"I see." Charlie nodded as he wrote the information down in his notebook.

"Indeed" Dr. Quest nodded "My lab's 24 hour surveillance video would've shown me who those figures were, but the smoke and steam from the chambers caused the cameras to go blurry and somewhat fuzzy"

"Right." Charlie nodded as well. "Now, besides those lab coats and glasses, was there anything else missing, Dr. Quest?"

Dr. Quest thought "Not much that I can think of, but I do know that the hooligans cloned themselves eight times"

"I see." Charlie nodded before he thought of something. "Say, doc, does that cloning machine logs the DNA of any past user?"

"Why yes it does" Dr. Quest replied "After all, that's what cloning machines are for. Why do you ask?"

"You can provide me the log of users that has been using the machine in the past 24 hours." Charlie said. "Whoever broke into your lab and stole those glasses and lab coats and cloned themselves 8 times must've have their use of the machine logged."

"That's a keen observation, Detective Charlie" said Dr. Quest "Hold on for a second, I'll be right back"

Charlie waited patiently as the doctor went to the machine.

Finally after waiting for a few minutes, Dr. Quest came back to the phone.

"I'm back and I've just found out who's DNA it was" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Really, who is it?" asked Charlie.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this sir, but the DNA is the same as yours" said the doc "In fact, it would seem you might know these culprits"

"Who are they?" asked Charlie "I don't have any relatives except for...my sons!"

"Bingo Einstein" Dr. Quest deadpanned.

"Now before we get to that, how exactly did you know that the DNA is related to me?" Charlie asked.

"Well, some of your hair fell off your hat when you put it on the desk, so I checked it with the machine's DNA scanner to see who's it was and it turned out to be a match to yours and the people who broke in here" Dr. Quest explained.

"Hmmm..." Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "I think I ought to have a good talk with my sons."

"And make sure you give them serious consequences" said Dr. Quest "You won't believe all the stupid things Jonny and Hadji do when I get kidnapped or when we go on an adventure"

"Thank you, Dr. Quest" Charlie said as he hung up the phone and walked over to Henry and Stanley's room.

The brother's weren't in their room, so Charlie looked around the house.

"Boys!" he said in a serious tone "Where are you? I need to speak with you right now!"

Charlie looked around, while Henry and Stanley's cloned siblings have just finished their meal.

"Thank you big brothers" Nancy smiled "Eating sure is a lot of fun"

"You're welcome, Nancy" said Henry "I'm glad y'all enjoyed your first meal"

"Can I have more?" asked Nancy.

"No" Henry said bluntly.

Just then, they heard their father calling their names.

"Uh oh" Stanley gulped "It's pop and it looks like we're busted, Henry"

"Come on Stanley, we can't hide from him forever" said Henry "Kids! You stay here and wait for us, we'll be back soon"

"Mimi, look after your little brother while me and Henry go talk to our father" Stanley told his little sister.

"Okay Stanley, be quick quick" Mimi said as she kissed Stanley's lips.

The brothers then made their way up the stairs, where their father was waiting for them.

"Ah." Charlie said. "There are you."

Seeing the serious look on their father's face, Henry and Stanley swallowed as they figured out what he was going to say.

"So where were the two of you earlier this evening?" Charlie asked them sternly.

"Studying" Henry quickly said.

"Bowling" Stanley said at the same time as Henry.

"So which was it?" Charlie glared at them.

"Actually it was both" Henry gulped.

"Oh really" Charlie folded his arms "Because I was on the phone with Dr. Quest about his cloning machine and he had some pretty interesting information..."

Henry and Stanley looked at each other nervously, knowing their father was no fool.

"So...tell me." Charlie continued. "What were the two of you up to?"

Stanley gulped "Well...we were just..."

"No excuses!" Charlie said sternly "I want the truth and I want it now!"

Henry and Stanley swallowed, aware that they are in big trouble with their father.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Henry and Stanley are in hot water with their dear old dad. Stay tuned.**


	6. A Showdown

Henry and Stanley were sweating and pretty nervous about facing up to their father.

"Well...I'm waiting" said Charlie.

Before the brothers could answer, they heard a loud burp coming from downstairs.

"You know, your friends have been up there for a while, mind if I go meet them?" asked Charlie.

This only made Henry and Stanley more nervous.

"Well...er...they're not exactly our friends, pop." Stanley said nervously.

"Oh really?" Charlie glared at them.

"Uh...that's right." Henry nodded.

"Then who are they?" asked Charlie "Casual acquaintances?"

Henry and Stanley swallowed real hard and couldn't think of any other way to cover this up.

"I...I think it will be better if you go meet them, pop." Henry said. "It'll be much easier for us to explain."

Henry and Stanley reluctantly took their father upstairs to their room.

At the room, the cloned siblings went silent when they saw Henry and Stanley leading their father in.

Charlie's face expression went from anger to that of disbelief when he noticed how similar the other children looked.

"Who...are...they?" Charlie asked them.

"Pop, meet our new brothers and sisters" Henry gulped "Meet Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter"

Charlie's jaw dropped in shock and he was left speechless.

"Your...new siblings?" Charlie asked after beats of silence.

"Yep" Henry nodded.

Charlie looked at the clones with silence and disbelief.

"Hi Stanley, hello Henry" Mimi waved at her brothers.

"Who's that strange man looking at us?" Tom asked.

"He's our father." Stanley replied, gesturing towards Charlie.

"Our father?" asked Suzie.

"Yes" Stanley nodded "He's our father. Come over here and introduce yourselves"

The clones promptly walked over to introduce themselves to their father.

"Hello papa" said Suzie "My name is Suzie and I am learning how to knit"

"Nice to meet you pop, my name is Alan and I think I would like fix cars and invent things" Alan introduced himself.

Charlie raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Anne and I really like sports" Anne introduced herself "I don't know how to play them, but I will"

Charlie nodded his head.

"And I'm Tom." Tom introduced himself. "I'm interested in learning more about science."

"I'm Flip and I would really like to become a defective like you, father" Flip added.

"A detective, huh?" Charlie remarked. "You'll need to do a lot of hard work if you do want to follow in my footsteps, son."

"Sounds really fun" said Flip.

"I'm Nancy and I really like this food stuff" Nancy introduced herself "Do you have anymore, papa?"

"I'm sure you'll be getting some more as soon as I clear this up." Charlie said.

Just then, Mimi then introduced herself.

"Hi daddy" she said cutely "My name is Mimi and I love to play pretend and dress up. I also really like Stanley, he's funny and nice and loves me very much"

"I see." Charlie said as he turned to Stanley first and then to Scooter.

"And I'm Scooter and I want to be Flip's defective sidekick" Scooter introduced himself.

"I see." Charlie nodded before he turned to Henry and Stanley.

They both gulped "Pop, we can explain"

"Then explain yourselves my sons" Charlie folded his arms.

"So...you see, it all started after Mom walked away from us all those years ago." Henry said.

"Yeah." Stanley nodded "I came to feel lonely and also felt that our family is dull without her around, so when we saw the news about the cloning machine, we thought we could create a clone of Mom."

"Go on..." Charlie told them.

"And that's how we decided to...well...use the cloning machine in Dr. Quests lab during the night." Henry said.

"Yeah, but somehow we accidentally cloned ourselves six times, so here they are...our new brothers and sisters" Stanley chuckled nervously.

"We were going to tell you" Henry added.

"So I've noticed." Charlie frowned in disapproval as he folded his arms.

"We're sorry, pop" said Stanley "I just really miss mama and she hasn't visited us since we last saw her when she left"

"Regardless, you two never should have done that" Charlie folded his arms "Dr. Quest will be coming tomorrow morning to discuss this. In the meantime, you two are grounded. Go to your room and wash up"

"Sure thing." Henry said.

"Now, as for the rest of you..." Charlie said as he turned to the clones. "I'm not exactly sure what to do."

"Where are we going to sleep daddy?" asked Nancy.

"That's a good question." Charlie looked around the house.

"I wanna sleep with Stanley" said Mimi.

"What about the basement?" Stanley suggested for the others.

"What's it like in a basement?" asked Suzie.

"It's actually kind of dark" Henry replied.

"But there are also old mattresses and beds down there." Stanley said. "Maybe you guys can sleep on those for now."

"No! I wanna sleep with Stanley" Mimi pouted.

"Sorry, baby sis." Stanley said. "You need to sleep in your own bed."

"But I wanna sleep with you, big brother" Mimi made puppy dog eyes at her brother.

Feb 3"Sorry, sis." Stanley said. "I don't want you to fall off my bed if we share my bed together, though I can consider installing a bunk bed in my room so you can sleep on the top deck."

Feb 3"Stanley, we share a room and we do sleep in bunk beds" Henry deadpanned.

"So can I sleep with you, please?" Mimi batted her eyelashes.

Feb 3Before Stanley could say anything, Charlie said, "It's getting late. No time to discuss where you're going to sleep."

Feb 3"Pop, I don't care what you say, Mimi is sleeping with me" Stanley told his father "And you can't stop me from making it happen"

Feb 4"You do remember that I grounded you, huh?" Charlie asked as he folded his arms.

Feb 4"Yes sir" Stanley sighed.

Feb 4"Therefore, I'll be the one that decides where your new siblings are going to sleep tonight." Charlie said.

Feb 4"Fine" Stanley sighed.

"You six, go sleep in the basement" Charlie told them "We are going to have a serious talk in the morning"

Feb 4The others nodded in comply.

"Now go!" Charlie sternly told them.

Feb 4"Goodnight, Mimi" Stanley kissed Mimi's nose.

"Night night, Stanley" Mimi said as she followed her siblings to the basement.

Henry and Stanley walked upstairs and the kids walked downstairs to the basement. You can clearly see how disappointed their father is.

The next morning, Henry and Stanley walked downstairs to their father and Dr. Quest, who had arrived at the house.

So I see you've sent your two rascals to the doghouse." Dr. Quest remarked as the brothers walked down the stairs.

"Indeed" said Charlie "Of all the the stunts they've pulled, this is probably the worst thing those boys have ever done"

"That's probably nothing compared to whenever Jonny, Hadji and Jessie go on dangerous adventures" Dr. Quest remarked "But that's not the point. What matters is that you get your boys down here. We're going to have a serious talk with those delinquents!"

"And don't forget those clones as well." Charlie added. "I don't have any idea on what should I do with them and am all ears for suggestions, doc."

"Well there are a few options" said the doctor "Well, you can keep them here, you can send them to foster care or we could reverse the cloning process"

"You can do that?" asked Charlie.

"Yes" Dr. Quest nodded "You put them back through the cloning machine and they're disposed of, properly and humanely"

"No WAY!" Stanley shouted as he and Henry overheard the options Dr. Quest provided. "There's no way I'll let you dispose of my baby sister!"

"Boys! What are you doing here?" Charlie turned to see his sons eavesdropping.

"Well, the doc said that we should come down here to discuss this, father." Henry shrugged. "So we might as well as save you the trouble of you calling us to come downstairs."

Charlie turned to Dr. Quest and they both shrugged.

"Fair enough." Charlie said dismissively.

Both of the boys sat down to discuss this.

"So what was that about doing away with our new brothers and sisters?" Henry glared at the adults.

"You know that I can't feed this many mouths in my house, boys." Charlie said. "Not to mention that you boys are still in trouble with Dr. Quest for breaking into his lab to use the cloning machine."

"Not to mention stealing a few lab coats and two pairs of glasses." Dr. Quest added. "You boys are in a heap of trouble."

"Well, for what we've went through, it's all worth it." Stanley huffed, not intimidated by the anger from the adults.

"Yeah" Henry added "Those six are people and they're our family! Stanley and I are not going to let you get rid of them"

"I'm warning you, doc! Don't lay a finger on my baby sister or else!" Stanley shook a fist.

There was a staring contest of sorts between the boys and the adults.

They continued to glare at each other. Stanley and Henry knew how much in trouble they were, but they were doing it for their brothers and sisters.

It felt like that the staring contest was taking all morning.

"So what's it gonna be, pop?" asked Henry "Are you gonna kill our precious siblings? Because if they go! We go!"

Dr. Quest and Charlie looked at each other in the stare down.

"If you really want to do that, do what you want" Stanley stood up "But they're still our ohana! No matter what you do! And if you do kill them and consider them as nothing but cheap copies and people we don't need to have around, then I have no father!"

Stanley then walked away and slammed his bedroom door shut and Henry followed along.

There was some silence in the living room after Stanley and Henry left.

Charlie and Dr. Quest both looked at each other with somewhat regretful faces. They didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh my God! For the protagonist of the series, Charlie sure is making a pretty dark choice; de-cloning the others, which is essentially killing them and now it looks like Henry and Stanley aren't too keen on that idea. What should happen? Stay tuned for more.**


	7. Sibling's on Parade

Charlie and Dr. Quest looked at each other after the brothers stormed up the stairs to their room.

The boys then decided to discuss on what to do.

"Pop can't do this to our brothers and sisters" said Stanley "They were just born!"

"You're right Stanley! We have to do something about this" Henry agreed.

"But what do we do?" asked Stanley.

"Now that's a good question." Henry said as he tried to think of something.

Downstairs, Charlie and Dr. Quest were having a discussion of their own.

"So...you still wanna do this de-cloning thing?" asked Dr. Quest "I mean, I guess it would save you a lot of trouble and of course there are the other options"

"I honestly don't know." Charlie sighed.

"Well you'd better make up your mind, Charles, because this is one huge jam you've gotten yourself into" said Dr. Quest.

"Well, if you were me, what will you do, doc?" Charlie asked.

"Well I'd suggest either keeping them or sending them into foster care" said Dr. Quest "I mean, since you've now got ten kids and you are a single parent, you might as well do the latter"

"I suppose so." Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Thought there's something I've been thinking about."

"What is it, Detective?" Dr. Quest asked.

Charlie looked at the doctor and decided to reply.

"One of the clones have mentioned his desire to become a detective like me." Charlie said. "And that just got me thinking about a deal for them to stay."

"I see" said Dr. Quest "And your second thought?"

"If those clones can prove to me that they can help me out in any positive way, such as provide useful insight on a case I'm working on that enables me to solve it, then they get to stay." Charlie said.

"Very well then" Dr. Quest nodded "But if this goes wrong, you have to let them go. Deal?"

Charlie thought for a moment and shook the doctors hand "Deal!"

Meanwhile, the brothers had thought of something.

"Well Henry, if pop won't accept Mimi and the others into the family, then he's forced us to take extreme measures..." said Stanley "We're going to run away and we're taking our new brothers and sisters with us"

"But Stanley, running away is so...barbaric" said Henry.

"What's barbaric is our ex-father doing away with our newborn baby brothers and sisters" Stanley folded his arms.

"Well, there's got to be a way for us to prove to Pop that they can stay with us." Henry said.

"There is no other way Henry, we are leaving!" Stanley exclaimed "Unless you, my eldest twin brother comes up with a smart idea!"

"Well, Flip mentioned that he wanted to be a detective like pop." Henry said. "So if they help him solve one of his cases, maybe he'll let them stay!"

"Perhaps" said Stanley "Why don't we go ask them?"

The boys headed downstairs to find their brothers and sisters.

Their siblings were still sleeping when they arrived.

"Let's wake them up" whispered Henry.

"Good idea" Stanley whispered back.

The brothers approached their sleeping siblings quietly.

"Wake up everyone" Henry said softly "Come on, wake up"

"Rise and shine" Stanley added "We've got a big day ahead of us"

The siblings, one by one, started to stir.

Stanley walked over to where Mimi and Scooter were sleeping and started to gently shake them.

"Come on, Mimi" Stanley gently kissed her forehead many times "Wake up"

Mimi groaned and yawned before opening her eyes.

"Morning, Stanley." She said.

"Good morning lollipop" said Stanley "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good." Mimi giggled.

"Good" said Stanley "Because we've got a big day ahead of us! You and Scooter better get up and brush your teeth"

"What's that?" asked Mimi.

"We'll show you." Henry said.

"Everybody get up" Stanley clapped his hands.

Reluctantly, those that are still asleep yawned and stretched before opening their eyes.

"I'm glad y'all are wide and awake, because we are going to be teaching y'all how to brush your teeth" Henry told them "Follow us to the bathroom"

The others got up and followed Henry to the bathroom in the basement.

Soon, the siblings were gathered around Henry and Stanley as they demonstrated how to brush their teeth.

"It's simple my younger siblings" said Henry "First you put toothpaste on your toothbrush, put some water on it, brush your teeth on every side until they feel squeaky clean. Then, you spit out the toothpaste and rinse with more water"

"Looks easy." Suzie remarked as Stanley demonstrated.

"It is easy, Susie" said Stanley "Now all you gotta do is get out your own...tooth...brushes"

At the last remark, the brothers realized that they're going to need to get new toothbrushes for the clones.

"We're gonna have to get you guys toothbrushes" said Henry "In the meantime, the eight of you stay here. We'll be right back. Come on Stanley"

"Coming Henry" said Stanley.

"Stanley wait!" Mimi tugged on Stanley's shirt "Don't I get a kiss before you go?"

"Now hang on for a minute." Stanley said as he walked over to his sister and kissed her in the forehead.

"I want a kiss too, Stanley" Nancy folded her arms.

"You too, huh?" Stanley said as he walked to Nancy.

"Mmm hmm" Nancy nodded as she batted her eyelashes.

"Well, then." Stanley said as he also kissed Nancy in the forehead.

Nancy smiled and blushed "Thank you"

"Susie, you're in charge of the others" Henry told Suzie "Make sure nothing goes wrong until we get back"

"Sure, Henry" Suzie smiled "Anything for my older brothers"

The brothers then made their way up the stairs.

Suzie then turned to the others "Okay everyone. You heard what Henry and Stanley said, I'm in charge"

"What does that mean?" asked Alan.

"Honestly, I don't know" Suzie replied "I think it means I have to tell you guys what to do"

There were some shrugs from the younger siblings.

Suzie thought for a moment "Okay um...what should we do?"

"I'm hungry, Suzie" Nancy rubbed her tummy "Do you know where I can get any food?"

"And do you know anything I can fix with my new tools?" asked Alan.

"And will you play with me?" asked Mimi.

"And will you show me how this works?" Anne asked as she held up a baseball bat.

As the clones discuss on what to do, Henry and Stanley were looking for new toothbrushes.

"We need eight toothbrushes, but how are we gonna tell which ones are who's?" Henry asked his brother.

"I don't know, but we'd better get back to the others fast" Stanley said "They were only born yesterday. Who knows the damage they could cause?"

"Don't be such a worrywart, Stanley" said Henry "How much trouble could they get into?"

It was then that they heard a crash coming from the basement.

"Oh God, that can't be good" Stanley remarked.

The boys ran downstairs to see what was going on.

Their mouths dropped to the floor when they arrived at the basement.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Henry said.

The others were making a total mess in the basement; Suzie was trying to get everyone to stop, Alan and Tom were banging on furniture with Alan's new toy tools, Anne was hitting things with her bat and ball and Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter were throwing around clothes.

Suzie tried to stop the others "Guys I think you should stop doing that! Anne, I don't think you're supposed to play with that stick in the house! Mimi please put that down!"

"Guys, stop!" Stanley shouted as Henry whistled loudly to get their attention.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Henry and Stanley.

"We're gone for five seconds and now you guys are making a mess" Stanley folded his arms.

The clones looked at each other and then around the basement.

"We're trying to show pop that we can keep you guys here, so you guys have to be respectful of the house" Henry lectured them "Now clean up this mess before we get back! And remember, Suzie is in charge, so listen to her"

The clones nodded before the brothers left the basement.

"You heard Henry guys" said Suzie "I am in charge and I think that means you have to do what I tell you guys. The first thing I want you all to do is clean up this place!"

In that same time, Henry and Stanley ran into their father and Dr. Quest in that second run up the stairs.

"Pop! We have something to say to you!" Stanley angrily told his father.

"Actually my son, there's something I must say to you..." said Charlie "Boys...I've decided to give the clones a chance"

"Oh no you don't!" Stanley shouted "Because I don't think that-! Wait! What did you say?"

"You heard your father." Dr. Quest said.

"I am going to give your brothers and sisters a chance to see if they can stay here" said Charlie "But if they can't, we're sending them to foster care"

"F-foster care?" Henry asked.

"What're you talking about?" demanded Stanley.

"You boys know that I can't afford to feed all these mouths at once with my current salary." Charlie said. "So it's going to be extra costs for us to live together, so unless your new siblings can prove their chance, as well as you and Henry getting part-time jobs, they'll have to move out and be adopted by other parents."

"Give us a minute, pop" said Henry.

Henry and Stanley turned around and started to have a private conference.

"What're we gonna do, Henry?" Stanley asked his twin brother "I don't wanna get a job, but I also don't want our siblings to be taken away. What're we gonna do?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to stick with getting one." Henry said. "Pop's got a point. Unless we can provide more money in the house, there's no way he can support all of us if he works alone."

"I guess so" said Stanley "Okay! I'll do it! Only for our family!"

"So you boys are going to get a part-time job?" Charlie asked.

"We are, pop." Stanley replied as he and Henry both nodded.

"If it'll keep the clones around, we'll do it" Henry proclaimed.

"Good." Charlie nodded.

"Come on! Let's tell the others" said Henry.

"Right behind you, Henry" Stanley agreed.

The boys both ran downstairs to tell the news to their siblings.

"Guys, we've got news!" Henry shouted as they raced down the stairs.

"Huh?" the kids stopped what they were doing.

"We've got news for you." Stanley repeated.

"What is it?" asked Anne.

"You guys are here to stay!" Stanley said.

The kids all started cheering and shouting and jumping for joy upon hearing that news.

"But there's a catch" said Henry.

"What's that?" asked the clones.

"You guys have to prove to Pops that you can be helpful to his cause in solving crimes." Stanley said, "Plus Henry and I have to work part-time to support a large family like ours."

"Don't worry, Henry!" said Flip "We're going to help, Pop and we're going to prove we can be useful! Right, Scooter?"

"Right, chief!" Scooter gave a thumbs up.

"Well then." Stanley said. "Now, what should we do?"

"We'd better ask our father what his latest case is, that way, we'll be able to figure out what to do to prove ourselves" said Tom.

"I suppose." Henry said.

"Then follow us, guys" said Stanley "Let's go see, pop"

The kids all went upstairs to see their father.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the clones are given a chance to stay and prove themselves worthy of being part of the Chan Clan. But if they fail, they'll probably be separated forever. Will they prove themselves? Stay tuned!**


	8. The Case is On

The kids found their father in his office writing some notes.

"What're you doing, Daddy?" asked Suzie.

"Working." Charlie said as he put down his pen before turning to his children.

"What are you working on?" asked Alan.

"It's a very important case that involves the museum" Charlie replied "The Crown Jewels have recently been put on display and apparently, some people might want to steal it, so I'm going there tonight after closing to keep an eye out for anything suspicious"

"What are Crown Jewels?" Nancy asked.

"They are precious jewels put on the queen of England's crown" Charlie explained "It is a very vital artifact"

"What does any of that mean?" asked Flip.

"It's the symbol of the monarchy of England." Henry explained. "It's been around for a long time and is very valuable."

"You make it sound like it's a very important thing" Alan remarked.

"It is" Stanley nodded "That's why we are going to the museum with Pop tonight to see if it's safe"

"Actually, you guys are going" said Henry "Stanley and I have to apply for jobs"

"Huh?" Suzie asked. "Why?

"We have to make money so we can support you guys and keep y'all around" Henry explained "And since we are the only siblings old enough to have jobs, we have to go apply. Plus, we made you guys, so we are responsible"

Suzie nodded understandingly.

"So don't cause any trouble" Stanley sternly told them "Otherwise, we can't keep you guys around"

The clones all nodded.

Later that night while Henry and Stanley went to search for jobs, Charlie took the other kids to the Honolulu Museum to check on the jewels.

"So here it is, kids." Charlie announced later as they reached the display. "The Crown Jewels."

"Ooohh" the kids said as they saw the jewels.

"They're very pretty" said Mimi.

"And shiny too." Suzie added.

"They're so pretty, I want to touch them" Nancy reached over to the display case.

"Nancy! Don't do that!" Charlie told her.

"Why not, Daddy?" Nancy asked as she got close to touching the case.

All of a sudden, a big alarm sound went off. It frightened the kids half to death. They had never heard such a scary and loud sound before.

"That's why." Charlie sighed.

Just then, a watchman came running to see what was going on.

Mimi and Scooter squealed in fear and ran into Nancy's arms for protection.

"What's going on?" The watchman demanded as he approached Charlie and the kids.

"Nothing sir, it was just a misunderstanding" Charlie assured the watchman "My children were just curious"

"Well tell them not to be!" the watchman rudely told Charlie "I have enough problems guarding the museum!"

As soon as the watchman left, Scooter and Mimi still had their faces buried in Nancy's chest.

"It's okay, children" said their father "He's gone"

Mimi and Scooter were still afraid and started crying into their big sister's chest.

"Make that the last time, Nancy." Suzie said to Nancy.

"Yes Suzie" Nancy nodded "I'm sorry Scooter. I'm sorry Mimi. I didn't mean to scare you"

It took some time before the youngest clones finally calmed down.

Mimi and Scooter looked up at their big sister with tear-stained eyes.

"I'm very, very sorry" Nancy remorsefully told them "Can you ever forgive me?"

The two nodded.

"As Suzie said, 'Make that the last time.'" Mimi said.

"I promise" Nancy hugged them tightly.

"Anyways, should we get going?" Alan asked their father.

"Indeed" said Charlie "But first, I have to talk with the museum curator. Feel free to look around, but each of you must stay together in groups"

The kids all nodded.

"And do not touch anything or cause any trouble." Charlie added. "Understood?"

"Yes sir" they replied and nodded.

"Good." Charlie nodded before turning and walking away.

"Wait up, Pop!" Flip exclaimed as he followed his father "I wanna go with you!"

"Let's look around" said Anne "I want to see what kinds of things this museum place has"

"But our father said we should stay in groups" Tom pointed out.

"Tom is right" Suzie nodded "I'll go with Alan, Anne and Tom, while Nancy will go with Mimi and Scooter"

The younger kids nodded.

They split up and went to explore the wonders of the museum. Suzie and the older kids went to see the dinosaur bones and the younger kids went to see some historical paintings.

At that same time, Charlie and Flip were talking with the museum curator.

"Are you sure the jewels are secure, sir?" asked Charlie.

"Of course they are" said the curator "Why would they not be?"

"It's just that these are precious and valuable gems, so anyone could steal it" Charlie explained.

"Of course anyone can steal it, which is why we've had that security system that sounds the alarm the moment someone touches it installed." The curator said.

"He's got a point, Father" said Flip "Those jewel things, whatever you call them are safe. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Have you considered that someone may be able to hack into the museum's security network and disable it?" Charlie asked.

"How could someone hack into our security system? It's state of the art" said the curator.

At that same time, the infrared security beams between the display case of the jewels suddenly turned off.

"Huh?" A security guard watching the display through a monitor said. "What happened?"

He looked at the monitors and didn't notice anything. He shrugged and went back to napping.

However, what the monitors weren't showing is that a shadowed figure was walking towards the crown jewels display case.

The figure was as silent and invisible as a Ninja and with carefulness and stealth, he gently took off the display case and took the jewels.

"I'm telling you, Detective." The curator said dismissively as Charlie tries to convince him to beef up security. "There's no way someone can steal the Crown Jewels with our existing security."

"Yeah, Pop" said Flip "Let's go see the jewels and they'll probably be safe and sound"

"Very well" Charlie nodded.

Charlie, Flip and the curator walked over to the jewel display, only to find out the crown was gone.

"Hey, where's the crown?" The curator asked.

"Somebody must have tapped into the security system and stolen it" Charlie concluded.

"Oh my goodness!" the curator exclaimed "We just got those jewels! I have to get them back"

"Don't worry, Mr. Curator" said Charlie "Detective Charlie Chan is on the case"

"And so am I" said Flip.

"I don't understand!" The curator said. "Our security system is state of the art! How could this have happened?"

"That's what I'm wondering myself" said Charlie.

"The diamonds never should've been unguarded" said the curator.

"I know, but a diamond being unguarded is almost as big a mistake as medicine after the funeral" Charlie remarked.

"Pop look!" Flip pointed to a piece of paper on the display case "There's something on the case and it looks like it says something"

Charlie scooped down and picked up the paper.

"What does it say?" The curator asked.

Charlie read the paper "If you want the jewels back, keep the police away and have one hundred dollars ready to pay off tonight"

"Oh dear, a ransom note" the curator gulped.

"What's a ransom note?" asked Flip.

"It's when somebody steals something and won't give it back unless you pay him a lot of money" Charlie explained "Figures. The thief cannot expect to sell them on the open market"

"We have to get those jewels back!" the curator exclaimed.

"We shall pay the ransom then!" Charlie exclaimed "Contact me at my house when the money has been obtained!"

"Are you kidding me?" The curator asked. "The museum's in need for serious money lately, and how do you expect that we can afford to pay a large ransom?"

"Don't worry" said Charlie "I have a plan..."

He then motioned the curator and Flip to group up as he outlined his plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like there's a case for Charlie Chan! Somehow, I feel like the kids will try to get involved as well. What do you think? Stay tuned.**

 **But since we're still here, here's what I would do if this Chan Clan series were animated:**

 **1\. While it wouldn't be the Chan Clan without mystery solving, but I'd also want it to focus on virtues and sitcom-like situations. Basically it would be "The Loud House" but with Hanna Barbera characters.**

 **2\. Each episode would focus on one or more of the kids.**

 **3\. Traditional 2D animation of course. I remember the last time they brought an HB character into the third dimension. It would so ugly.**

 **4\. Now, the best part...the casting:**

 *** Robert Ito as Henry**

 *** Tom Kenny as Stanley and Tom**

 *** Lauren Tom as Suzie, Nancy and Mimi**

 *** Brian Tochi as Alan**

 *** Jodie Foster as Anne**

 *** Debi Derryberry as Flip**

 *** Kath Soucie as Scooter**

 **I'd love to hear three of the original voice actors reprise their roles, since those three are still alive and kicking. You can probably guess who those three are?**

 **What do you think?**


	9. Hole in the Plan

Later, it was dinnertime and the whole family had been discussing the recent events at the museum.

"So let me get this straight, Pop" said Henry "You know where the jewels are?"

"Indeed my son" Charlie nodded.

"Then why pay the ransom money if you know that?" asked Henry.

"We don't know who the thief is yet, so we have to use the money as bait" Charlie explained.

"Well that makes sense" Henry remarked.

"What's the plan?" Stanley asked.

"We are going to use the money as live bait to draw the thief out and when he least expects it, the police will jump him" Charlie explained "By then, we'll most likely know who the their is"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Stanley said as he walked to the front door.

He unlocked and opened the front door.

It was the curator, holding some sort of bag with him.

"Hello Stanley" he said "Is your father home?"

"He's in the dining room" Stanley replied.

The curator went into the dining room and confronted Charlie.

"Okay Mr. Chan, I have the money with me" he showed Charlie the bag of money.

"Good" said Charlie "Lets discuss our plan in the living room"

As soon as Charlie and the curator left the dining room, the kids got curious about what was going on.

"What is going on?" Alan asked.

"And what's in that bag?" Suzie added.

"It's money that Pop is going to pay to the culprit" Henry explained "Its part of his plan to capture him"

"What culprit?" Nancy asked.

"The culprit who stole the jewels" Stanley replied.

"Maybe Papa will need our help" said Nancy "Let's find out what he and that man are talking about"

"Good idea, Nancy" said Stanley "Let's eavesdrop"

"What's that?" asked Nancy.

"That means to listen to their conversation." Henry says.

"Sounds great" said Nancy "Let's do it"

"But we can't let them know we're listening" said Stanley "We can do that by putting up a glass against the wall and sticking our ears in it. That way, we can eavesdrop without Pop knowing"

"Well we are too well-behaved for that, right?" asked Suzie.

She turned around and saw the others doing exactly what she thought they weren't doing.

"Well I guess I'm too well-behaved" she remarked.

The kids leaned over to the glasses placed against the wall and listened carefully as their father was speaking.

"We have to leave the money in the park tonight and we can't tell anyone" said the curator.

"Right" Charlie nodded "Although I get the feeling that it might be too late for secrecy"

Charlie opened up the door and caught the kids red handed.

"I've thought so." Charlie said.

"Busted." Stanley said.

"It isn't easy having a father who is a defective" Scooter remarked.

"It's 'detective' Scooter" Henry corrected his baby brother.

"Lord Buckley and I must be going" said Charlie "You children must stay here until I come back"

"Do you want us to help, Pop?" asked Stanley.

"That's okay Stanley, you need to stay here with your brothers and sisters" said Charlie "Leave this to the professionals my dear son"

In just no time, Lord Buckley, the curator and Charlie left the house, leaving the children by themselves.

"What do we do now, Henry?" asked Scooter.

"I honestly have no clue." Henry said before turning to Stanley and said, "What about you, Stanley?"

"Let's turn on Cartoon Network and show it to the kids" suggested Stanley "Henry, why don't you get us some popcorn?"

"Good idea, Stanley" said Henry "I'll be back everyone"

As Henry made his way to the kitchen to make some popcorn, Scooter asked, "What is Cartoon Network?"

"It's a television channel consisting of cartoons" Stanley explained "A cartoon is a form of entertainment where people draw lots of pictures and make it look like they're moving and talking"

"Sounds really interesting" said Anne "Will you show this Cartoon Network to us?"

"Sure" Stanley replied.

He then lead them to the couch and swiftly picked up the television remote.

He turned the channel to "Cartoon Network", which was starting their trademark block, Cartoon Cartoon Friday's.

"You guys are gonna love these shows" said Stanley "They're really funny and wholesome"

"I don't know what 'wholesome' means, but I'm really excited to see this" Alan remarked.

The other kids nodded as CN started playing a bumper with a group of characters entering a convenience store.

Meanwhile, Henry was in the kitchen micorawaving some popcorn. While that was happening, he felt something a little off.

"That Lord Buckley seems really strange to me" he thought "Maybe I had better do some research and background checking"

He then collected his thoughts as he remembered where he had placed his laptop.

"I'd better take these to the others first" he thought.

Henry picked up the bowl of popcorn and some drinks and took them over to the others.

"Here guys" he said "Here's some extra butter popcorn and some tasty cherry Kool Aid"

"Thanks Henry" said Stanley "Aren't you gonna stay here and watch TV with us?"

"Nah, I've got some stuff to do upstairs" Henry said as he went upstairs to his room.

"Okay, suit yourself" Stanley shrugged.

"And...where's your bathroom?" One of the characters in the CN bumper asked the store owner.

"Are these the cartoon things you were talking about, Stanley?" asked Suzie.

"No" Stanley shook his head "The cartoons are coming up in just a few seconds or so"

"Can't you read this sign?" The store own said as he pointed at the sign in question. "No shoes, no shirt, no service! State Law."

"Well, then I'll get some flip flops." The character asking for the bathroom said, pointing at the flip flops as he spoke.

"When is this going to end?" asked Scooter "I want to see the shows you were talking about"

"Almost there..." said Stanley "Be patient..."

After several seconds, the bumper finally ended and the cartoons were about to start. Just then, a circle with a lowercase 'F' appeared on the screen and some squares with Cartoon Network characters in them started appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay everyone, it's starting!" Stanley exclaimed "Get ready for some real entertainment!"

As the show starts, Henry was back in his room with his laptop opened.

"Let's see what I can find about this Lord Buckley fella." He said to himself as he began typing.

Henry typed in Lord Buckley's name on the search box and pressed "ENTER", but there was no match found anywhere.

"That's weird" he thought "There's no record of this guy anywhere and I don't think Pop's ever heard of him either. It's almost like he's...a fraud!"

Henry paused as he made the discovery.

"I've gotta tell the others" he said to himself.

Meanwhile downstairs, the kids were intrigued by the programming in Cartoon Network.

"Wilikers, bro" said Anne "These cartoon things are pretty cool"

"Yeah, I want to make drawings move and talk as well" Nancy added.

At that moment, Henry reached the living room.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you" he said.

"Not now Henry, we are busy" said Stanley.

"No guys! This is more important" said the eldest Chan "I was doing some research on the Internet and it turns out that Lord Buckley is a fraud!"

"What do you mean he's a fraud?" asked Stanley.

"I can't find any information online related to the 'curator'." Henry explained.

"Maybe he's an undiscovered person who goes by an alias" suggested Stanley.

"Or maybe he's the thief!" Henry concluded "Perhaps he stole the jewels and is trying to blame it on someone else, have him arrested and get off scot-free"

"That makes sense...I think" said Tom.

"We have to go warn Pop" said Henry.

"No way, Henry" said Suzie "You heard what Papa said! We are not leaving the house"

"Yeah" said Alan "And I'm really intrigued by this Cartoon Network thing"

"Well, there's got to be something we can do to help out without leaving the house." Stanley said.

"How about we call Pop and warn him?" suggested Henry "He might listen to us"

"No he won't" said Stanley "Pro detectives never listen to amateur sleuths"

"Then, what else should we do?" Henry asked.

"We'll catch the thief ourselves" said Stanley "That way, Pop and the police won't have wasted their time"

"Great idea, Stanley" said Henry "You and I will go out and catch the thief, while the rest of y'all will stay here"

"Why can't we come?" asked Mimi.

"Because as Pop said, this sort of work is dangerous for young kids like you." Henry said.

"Especially since you guys were born yesterday" Stanley added.

"You eight stay here and watch TV, while Stanley and I go do some detective work" said Henry "Understood?"

"Yes Henry, yes Stanley" the others moaned.

"And Suzie, you're in charge." Stanley added.

"Don't worry guys" she said "I won't mess up like I did last night"

"Good, now all of you be nice your sister and wait until we get back" said Henry "Come on, Stan"

"Right behind ya!" Stanley followed Henry out the front door.

It didn't take long before the brothers made it back to the museum.

"Okay Stanley, we need a plan to catch Lord Buckley" said Henry "Pop would never suspect that Buckley robbed the jewels he was taking care of"

"Yeah, he'd be the last person any professional investigator would suspect and he'd get away with the money easily" Stanley remarked.

"Now let's head for the park before it's too late" said Henry.

The brothers, now at the museum, tried to enter through the front entrance.

Henry looked at a sign on the door "Rats! The place is closed!"

"Looks like we need a Plan number B" said Stanley "But what?"

"Maybe we can try the roof like we did at Quest Labs." Henry suggested.

"Good idea, bro" said Stanley "Let's climb up!"

But before they could, they saw two people in the park walking.

"Henry look!" Stanley pointed to something "It's Pop and Lord Buckley! We've gotta warn him!"

"No time" said Henry "We need to surprise Pop! Behind the bushes!"

Meanwhile back at the house, the kids were still being couch potatoes. However, Suzie had something else on her mind.

"What should we do in the meantime?" She thought to herself.

She was wondering how Henry and Stanley were doing and if they would come back safe and sound.

"Guys" she said to her siblings.

But the others didn't listen, they were engrossed in the Cartoon Network shows that they were watching.

"Guys?" She said again.

The kids still ignored her and their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Guys?" she repeated.

However, seeing her younger siblings are still glued to the television, Suzie decided to act.

Eyeing the television remote, she grabbed and searched for the on/off switch.

"Which one is it?" she thought as she looked at the remote.

She looked, but couldn't read the labels that were on the buttons. Finally, she decided to press a red button and the television turned off.

"Hey!" Nancy said when the screen suddenly went blank "What just happened?"

"Yeah" said Alan "I was watching that!"

"Sorry, guys." Suzie folded her arms after putting away the remote "But there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Suzie?" asked Tom.

"I'm worried about Henry and Stanley, they've been gone an awful long time" Suzie replied "What if that mean man got them?"

"That's silly, Henry and Stanley are big and brave, they'd never let a mean man get them" Scooter told his big sister, but then got a little scared "Right?"

I'm not too sure." Tom said.

"If that's the case, we'd better go help them" said Suzie "They need us!"

"But...Henry and Stanley said to stay here and behave" said Nancy "What if we get in trouble?"

"No Nancy, Suzie is right" Flip proclaimed "We have to help our big brothers catch the thief! After all, it's our duty as siblings to protect them and make sure they don't get hurt"

"You're right" Alan said.

"Then it's settled" said Suzie "We're going to help Henry and Stanley stop the thief"

"And that will also prove to Pop that we are worth having around" said Anne "Let's go!"

"To the park!" Alan exclaimed.

They all headed out the back door and went to find the park.

"Now if only we knew where this park was" Suzie scratched her head.

Meanwhile, Henry and Stanley have reached the roof of the museum.

"So tell me again Henry, why are climbing the roof if the thief is going to the park?" asked Stanley.

"Because the thief can smell a trap if he knows about what Pop is up to, especially considering that the thief could be the curator." Henry said.

"That makes sense, I guess" Stanley shrugged "So how do we stop him?"

"Good question" Henry said.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Lord Buckely finally arrived in the park.

"This is where the man on the phone said to leave the money, right?" asked Charlie.

"Indeed" Buckley nodded "But are you just going to walk away and leave it there?"

"Of course not" said Charlie "I've attached a homing device on the bottom of the brief case. We can follow the path on my car's GPS"

"I see." Buckley nodded "Now that's clever."

"Now let's leave the scene" said Charlie "We don't want to get caught"

Charlie and Buckley started to walk towards the car. At that same time, Henry and Stanley saw them from the roof of the museum (which is right across the park, conveniently).

"There goes Pop and Lord Buckely" said Henry "They're leaving"

"And there's the money by the base of the tree" Stanley added "Buckley's accomplice can just snatch it up at any moment"

"We can't let that happen, Stanley" said Henry.

"No way" Stanley agreed "You could buy a million comic books with that"

"Right." Henry nodded "Let's move!"

A half hour later, Henry and Stanley had finished digging a hole for their trap. It wasn't over 9 feet deep.

"Guess all those years of digging for treasure at the beach paid off" Stanley remarked as he climbed out of the hole.

"Good" said Henry "Now all we need to do is camouflage the hole and wait for Buckley's accomplice to arrive"

They covered up the hole with various twigs and leaves and the trap was set.

"Good" Henry folded his arms "When the thief puts his foot on this, he'll fall right down"

Just then, some footsteps were heard.

"Henry shut up! Someone's coming" Stanley whispered.

The brothers hid behind some bushes and waited for the person to come. Unbeknowst to them, it was Suzie, Alan and Anne carrying a rope.

"So what's this rope for?" Alan asked as they carried the rope.

"It's for the trap, Alan" said Suzie "You tie the rope to the branch and the thief will be caught"

"Look!" Alan pointed to the briefcase of money "Its that briefcase thing that Pop was carrying earlier. He must've accidentally left it here"

"Let's go pick it up and then go find him!" Anne said.

"Good idea, Anne" said Suzie.

The trio walked over to the briefcase to pick it up.

"That's weird, I don't see Henry or Stanley anywhere" Anne remarked.

"Maybe they had trouble finding the park, like we did" suggested Suzie.

However, the moment they tried to pick up the briefcase, the ground beneath them gave way.

"Hey!" Suzie shouted as they fell down a hole. "What's happening?"

"I don't know" shouted Alan "I think tha-"

Just then, they fell to the bottom of the hole and landed on each other. At that same time, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter arrived at the park.

"This has gotta be the park, I'm sure it is" said Tom.

"Maybe it would be easier if any of us could read the words on those signs" Flip remarked.

As Flip made the remark, they were unknowingly walking towards the hole their older siblings had just fell through.

"Now where do you suppose Henry and Stanley could be, Flip?" asked Scooter.

"I don't know" Flip said as they unknowingly got closer to the hole "But we have to-AAAAHHH!"

Tom, Flip and Nancy accidentally fell down the hole their other siblings were trapped in.

"In there?" Mimi bent down "Okay, if you say so. Come on, Scooter!"

Scooter and Mimi jumped right into the hole after their brothers and sister.

Meanwhile, Henry and Stanley watched several shadowed figures falling into their hole.

"Holy cow, Stanley! It's the perps! We got them!" Henry exclaimed.

The duo then ran over to the hole, only to find their brothers and sisters instead.

"You've got to be kidding me" Stanley said as they looked down the hole at their siblings.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like these kids are starting to meddle and eight of them were just born yesterday. Who is this Lord Buckley? And is he really the culprit? Stay tuned.**


	10. The Family Begins

Henry and Stanley helped their brothers and sisters get out of the hole.

"Suzie, didn't I tell you and the others to stay in the house?" Henry crossed his arms.

"Yes, you did." Suzie replied. "But something occurred to me that made me think that we shouldn't be spending the night at home being couch potatoes and should be helping you guys instead."

"So you disobeyed me and left the house?" Henry asked, angry.

"Yes, I had to do something" Suzie replied.

"Well missy, I'm very angry with you!" Henry folded his arms "You're only one day old and y'all could've gotten lost or killed out there!"

"Well, do you think it's responsible for us to stay at home and be couch potatoes while you and Stanley risk your necks out here?!" Suzie retorted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"If it means keeping you guys around, then yes!" Henry retorted back.

"So then, if you and Stanley get hurt, what happens then, Einstein?" Alan blurted.

"Don't talk to me like that! I brought you guys into this world!" Henry defended himself.

"Yeah" Stanley agreed "And so did I! The last thing we want is for that mad scientist to send you guys to other families!"

"So, if you don't want us to end up leaving your family, why can't we help you?" Tom asked.

"Because you guys were just born yesterday and y'all don't know much about the world yet" Henry explained "I don't want you guys to get hurt! If y'all did, I'd never forgive myself"

There was some silence as the kids registered Henry's last remark.

The kids thought about what he and Stanley had said; maybe they shouldn't have snuck out. Maybe they should've just stayed home like their brother said so.

"I guess you're right." Suzie sighed. "We shouldn't have snuck out of the house."

"You really shouldn't have" Henry folded his arms "I hope y'all learned your lesson!"

"Yes Henry, yes Stanley" Suzie nodded "And I'm sorry for what I did"

"Now head home before you guys get hurt." Henry said.

The clones all nodded before they turned to leave. However, as they did so, they saw a strange-looking man looking around on the nearby path.

"Someone's coming" said Stanley "Quick! Behind that tree!"

The ten siblings hid behind the tree as the man approached the park.

From their hiding spot, the saw the man walking towards where the money was at.

The strange figure then saw the money, grabbed it and walked away.

"He's getting away" whispered Scooter.

"Come on let's follow him" Henry whispered "But we can't make any sounds or he'll hear us"

"Okay, Henry" Stanley whispered.

"What about us?" Suzie asked.

"You guys will have to stay here while me and Stanley investigate" Henry whispered "Don't move or talk"

Henry and Stanley tiptoed and saw the strange man going into some sort of ice cream truck.

"That must be his vehicle" Stanley whispered "We have to follow him back to his lair without him knowing"

"But how?" asked Henry "It's too dark to catch up and what if he drives too fast?"

Stanley looks around as he tries to think of something.

"I have an idea" he snapped his fingers "We can melt the ice cream in the truck and it leaves a trail that we can follow"

"But how do we melt the ice cream?" asked Henry "The truck is a freezer on wheels...literally"

"I have just the thing, wait here!" Stanley said as he quickly ran home.

"And here we go" Henry turned to the readers.

He waited patiently for Stanley to return. Finally, he arrived with a blowtorch in hand.

"That was quick" Henry remarked.

"Now, the piece de resistance" Stanley proclaimed.

Stanley went into the truck and started melting the ice cream, but it wasn't as quick as he had anticipated. Just then, Tom saw something at the edge of the truck's backdoors. It was some sort of switch.

"Hey, what does this do?" he wondered as he flicked the switch.

Just then, some ice cream started dripping from the bottom of the truck.

"Holy cow." Stanley said when he started noticing the ice cream dripping from the bottom of the truck. "What just happened?"

"I think Tom just melted the ice cream and caused it to drop from the bottom" said Henry "Nice going little bro!"

"Sure thing, brother" said Tom.

At that moment, the ice cream truck started its engine and then began pulling away.

"Wham bam! The ice cream truck is getting away!" Stanley exclaimed as the truck drove away.

"Come on, let's follow it!" said Henry.

The kids all started to follow the trail of melted ice cream to where the truck possibly was going. It took some time before the ice cream truck pulled into a certain place and stopped. The kids found themselves in front of a strange warehouse on another side of Honolulu. The strange man got out and walked into the warehouse with the money.

"Now what?" Stanley whispered.

"We have to find a way to cut around and reach the end of the hall before he does" said Henry.

"But how?" asked Stanley.

Henry turned around and saw a stuffed ape right next to another warehouse.

"There's a stuffed ape over there" he pointed to it "You put it in front of the front door"

"Check!" Stanley gave a thumbs up "Let's have this chimp stop a chump!"

"So what does the stuffed ape do?" Alan asked.

"It'll scare the theif and he'll accidentally toss the bag of money out of his hands and then we grab it" Henry explained "Then, when he runs, we use those masks over by the warehouse to scare him more until we catch him in our trap"

"Sounds like an easy plan." Suzie said.

"Then let's go!" Henry exclaimed.

The kids all went into the warehouse to put their plan into action.

The strange man soon reached the end of the hall when the stuffed ape appeared out of nowhere, spooking him.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed and started to run away.

Inside a closet, Flip, Alan and Suzie saw the man running towards them.

"He's coming, put the masks on" whispered Alan.

The three siblings put the masks on and closed the door.

"I'll hide in this closet until I can figure out what's going on" he thought.

He opened the door and saw Alan, Suzie and Flip wearing the scary African masks.

"AAAHHH!" he shouted and ran again.

In the same time, Stanley and Henry have finished with their trap.

"Okay Stanley, you remember the plan?" asked Henry.

"Yep" Stanley nodded "We wait for the man to come near this dinosaur rib cage and then we drop the ropes and it falls on him, thereby capturing him red-handed"

The brothers soon heard footsteps.

"He's coming!" Tom, acting as a look-out, whispered as he saw the thief running away from the closet.

"Thanks Tom!" Henry said to his brother "Okay Stanley, when he comes underneath the rib cage, we just drop it"

"Got it bro!" Stanley gave a thumbs up.

The man ran into the room and stopped, looking around and seeing no one around.

"He's under the ribcage! Let's go!" whispered Henry.

Henry and Stanley let go of the ropes and the ribcage landed right on the man.

"Hey!" The man shouted as the ribcage landed. "What's going on?"

"You've been caught red-handed, pally!" Flip exclaimed "Our father is going to be here any moment to arrest you! That's what happens when you tangle with us, the Amazing Chan Clan!"

"Amazing Chan Clan?" asked Mimi "Who's that?"

"That's us!" Flip replied. "We're the Amazing Chan Clan!"

"Hey, that's a good name actually." Henry said.

"Yeah, it's very catchy" Stanley remarked "Wait until Pop hears about this"

Just then, Charlie arrived in the museum storage warehouse.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, my son" he said.

"Pop! Thank goodness you're here" said Henry "We just captured the culprit! Lord Buckley is the thief"

"I don't think so, Henry" said Charlie "You've caught the thief, but he's not who you think he is. You see, Lord Buckley is really part of Scotland Yard"

"Then who's that?" Alan pointed to the captured man.

"I believe I can explain this." Lord Buckley said as he entered the warehouse, and the kids can hear the British accent in the man's voice.

Lord Buckley went over to the strange man and took off his hat and sunglasses to reveal none other than...

"The curator?!" the kids shouted in unison.

"That's right" the curator smirked "I did it! Now hand over that money or you'll never get the jewels back!"

"Oh contraire, Mr. Curator" said Charlie "Your threat isn't threatening! I already know where the jewels are. I just was waiting for you to betray yourself"

"That's right." Lord Buckley nodded. "The Honolulu Police Department has raided your office just this past hour and obtained the location of where you have hidden the stolen jewels."

"But where are they?" asked Nancy.

"Allow me." Charlie said as he walked over to a certain statue and opened a certain compartment, revealing the stolen Crown Jewels.

"The Crown Jewels!" Henry said.

"But where were they?" asked Scooter.

Charlie started to explain "The jewels never left the museum. When one of the curator's men stole them, he waited until we left to hide them. Using a secret lever, he opened up a storage compartment underneath the stand of a fake bust and hid the jewels underneath and since he had the keys to the museum, he could easily get away with the money and jewels"

"And I would've, if it wasn't for your meddling kids!" the curator said angrily.

A short while later, the handcuffed curator was taken away by officers.

"Looks like this case is closed, Pop" said Stanley.

"Indeed it is" Charlie nodded "And while I'm not happy that you all snuck out and jumped to conclusions, I'm proud of you children for catching the bad guy"

"So does this mean we can keep Suzie and the others?" asked Henry.

"And that they won't have to go live in foster care?" added Stanley.

"I suppose so" Charlie said "Though you two remember your promise to get part-time jobs, right?"

"We do, Pop and we will" said Henry.

"It's on our honor as oldest brothers" Stanley said.

"And I hope you get your jobs soon" said Charlie "Because eleven Chans means you two will need to take on big responsibilities now"

Henry and Stanley both nodded.

Charlie and the kids went back home and all got ready for bed. Henry and Stanley went down to the basement to tuck in their brothers and sisters.

"Good night, everyone." Stanley said as he and Henry tucked the kids in bed.

"Good night, Henry, good night Stanley" said the kids.

While Henry went upstairs, Stanley stayed behind to tuck Mimi and Scooter in a bit more comfy.

"Good night, Stan" Mimi smiled as she kissed her brother.

"Good night, Mimi" Stanley said as he kissed her goodnight.

"Stanley, is Pop really going to have us taken away forever?" asked Mimi.

"No." Stanley shook his head "Henry and I wouldn't allow that to happen. You all are part of our family."

"Promise?" asked Mimi.

"I promise, baby doll" said Stanley "No one is ever going to take you away"

Stanley then tucked Mimi and Scooter in a little more cozy.

"I love you, Stanley" Mimi beamed at her big brother.

Stanley smiled "I love you too, little sis."

Mimi jumped up and wrapped her arms around Stanley in a warm and loving hug.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the Chan Clan is just beginning. That is if they can all stay together and if Henry and Stanley can get good nine to fives. But this is end of the origin and the start of a brand new one! In the next arc, we're introduced to more characters and this is when the kids get their groovy vans.**


End file.
